


A Shade of Rosegold

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Keith have no clue how relationships work or what order you're supposed to do things in, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: New country, new school, new friends and new crushes. Allura is in over her pretty little head.





	1. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I uh…well no I’ve never had…I mean there isn’t any boy…I mean I…”

Allura stared at herself in the mirror, fiddling with the buttons of her black cardigan and smoothing the pleats of her maroon plaid skirt. She had changed her hairstyle at least four times that morning then gave up and left it down. Maybe she should have worn her black ankle socks instead of the knee-highs. Oh well it was too late to change it now. She looked at her watch. She wanted to throw up.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop for a coffee or a pastry dear?” Her father looked back at her from the rear view mirror once they were in the car.

“I don’t seem to have an appetite this morning.” She trailed off while looking out the window. She didn’t want to admit how nervous she was.

“I know a new school in a new country is a lot at once but I think this will be a wonderful experience for you, for the both of us.” Alfor smiled but he couldn’t help but be worried for his daughter.

Allura thought their life was fine just the way it was, a life that didn’t need to be interrupted by “wonderful new experiences” that took her away from her normal routines. Everything was exactly how she liked it, planned and structured and nicely predictable and then she was suddenly being told that her father got a new very well paying job in America and surprise they’re moving asap. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell at Alfor for uprooting her like a flimsy potted plant. She wouldn’t yell however. She wouldn’t do anything to make him feel like a bad father because deep down she knew he was doing all of this for the both of them, because all they had was each other.

Alfor pulled into the parking lot of the school. A very large prestigious looking brick building came into view. “Garrison Academy” in gold letters stretched out over the main entrance, a deep red flag with the school’s crest fluttered gently in the morning fall breeze.

“I’m sorry I can’t pick you up today but I’ll send a car for you. They’ll call when they arrive. When I get home we can go to dinner and you can tell me all about your first day. Sound good?”

“Mhm” She muttered softly, wrapping her thick scarf around her neck and face, grabbing her leather satchel and exiting the car.

After a brief introductory meeting with the school counselor Allura was given her class schedule and a campus map. She stood in front of the door of her first class trying to settle her nerves. The teacher, noticing her through the slim window, waved her inside. She took a long drawn out breath and entered.

“Miss Altea it’s nice to meet you. I’m Mr. Coran, welcome to my class.” He held his hand out. She shook it tentatively. “If you don’t mind I’d like to introduce you to the class before we begin.”

She did mind. The idea of standing there while a bunch of strangers ogled her like a zoo animal brought back the feeling of nausea. She knew however that she had to suck it up and quit being a baby. If she showed weakness as the new kid they’d eat her alive. She removed her scarf and held it to her chest like a bit of a security blanket.

“ATTENTION CLASS!” Mr. Coran boomed.

The students, who had all been milling about wrapped up in their own conversations, began to settle down and take their seats. One by one all eyes made their way to Allura. She could already hear some whispers but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

A young man with shaggy black hair sat in the back of the classroom. He wore his uniform tie loosely despite the fact that he was told by staff almost daily to “straighten up” and the collar of his blazer was turned up. He sat slouched in his chair immersed in his phone. As the whispers floating around the room began to increase in volume he glanced up to see what the commotion was about. When his dark eyes locked on the girl at the front of the room with the light blue eyes and dark skin and white hair that resembled clouds he found himself straightening up in his seat.

“Class I would like you to welcome new student Allura Altea to Garrison. Miss Altea joins us all the way from London. I hope all of you will make her feel at ease and answer any questions she might have. Miss Altea you may take the empty window seat at the back.”

Allura gave her best smile despite wanting to jump out the window and quickly made her way to her seat, the seat that just so happened to be next to the boy with the black hair. They locked eyes momentarily before looking away nervously.

Class went by smoothly. Allura was decent at math and she was able to keep up with where they were in the lesson plan.  She was finally starting to feel a bit at ease when an older woman Allura had seen earlier that morning in the reception office entered the class with a note for Mr. Coran. He perused it quickly, then apologized and excused himself from the class momentarily. Allura had sworn she’d only looked down at her notebook for a second before lifting her gaze again to find the entire class out of their seats surrounding her desk.

“Are you really from London?”

“Omg say something British!”

“Have you met the queen?”

“How old are you?”

“Is that your real eye color? They’re so pretty omygosh!”

“Is it true you can drink when your 18 over there?”

Allura’s mouth gaped open, eyes like a deer in headlights. Her eyes shot over to the black haired boy who had one arm across his stomach and the other hand up to his mouth trying not to laugh at the poor girl. She stammered then swallowed hard.

“Uh…yes, hello, no, 17, yes and yes.”

All her classmates began to chatter at once.

“Did you have a boyfriend in London? Are you two star crossed lovers now?” A girl asked with her hands clasped, looking away dreamily. She looked like the type who watched way too many romantic dramas.

Allura’s face turned beet red. The boy with the black hair had stopped snickering. He had both arms crossed. He kept his eyes forward but his ears had definitely perked at this question.

“I uh…well no I’ve never had…I mean there isn’t any boy…I mean I…”

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize Ms. Altea was teaching the class now.” Mr. Coran spoke loudly as he entered the room. The students scrambled back to their seats, embarrassed. “May we continue then?” His orange mustache bristled.

Allura spent the rest of the class feeling completely thrown off her game and when the bell rang she packed her things up quickly and sped out of the room as if her skirt was on fire. When she found her locker she flung it open hurriedly and stuck her head inside, taking deep breaths. Maybe if she slammed the door hard enough on herself she could go home early. After giving herself the mother of all pep talks she stood up straight and shut the door to find the black haired boy leaning against the nearby lockers. She screamed so loud in surprise she earned weird looks from everyone in the hallway. He became tight lipped trying not to laugh at her once more. He finally stood up straight and walked by her but not before getting close enough that their shoulders brushed up against each other gently as he passed.

“You’re new and shiny. They’ll get over you in a week, you just gotta stick it out.” His voice was deeper than she thought. He didn’t make eye contact as he spoke.

Her face felt warm. She patted her cheeks while watching him walk away. It was only the first class of the day and she was already feeling overwhelmed. She wasn’t entirely sure she would ever get used to this. Was it too late to be home schooled?


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aww, did baby get into her first fist fight?”

A few weeks had passed and the boy with the dark hair was right. The intrigue of a new student from a different country had fizzled. Allura still found her classmates to be odd, but everyone for the most part started to treat her normally save the occasional “your accent is so cute, say something else!”

Even though she still found herself mostly alone she had managed to make a single friend, or at least an acquaintance for now. Allura met Lance McClain during her chemistry class. They became randomly partnered together during lab sessions. He was charming, smooth and quite handsome. He greeted her every day with a “Hey gorgeous” or “Hi dollface” followed by a wink and a sly smirk and for some reason she never found it to be creepy or too much. Plus he didn’t ask her a million questions about London or grilled her about who she was before she came to Garrison and she loved that. He just talked to her as if he had always known her rather than the new kid and she was grateful for it.

“Lance you’re measuring out too much” she stated looking up from her notes to make sure he was pouring the correct amount of liquid.

“Look Lu it’s chemistry ok. Shit is supposed to react, to pop, fiz, razzle dazzle ok?” He lifted the goggles off his face momentarily, pushing them up into his brown hair. “I mean look at those boring fucks over there.” Lance whispered motioning over to two other classmates. They were pouring miniscule amounts of two colored liquids into a beaker which was heating on a bunsen burner. The mixture bubbled and foamed a bit then turned purple. The pair seemed pleased with the results. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Lance I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Allura warned seeing the wheels turning in his eyes.

“Allura, honey, I got this.” He said confidently, pulling his goggles back down. He had poured four times the required amount of each liquid then dumped them both into the beaker. “What could possibly go wrong?”

Now let it be known that it is the opinion of both Allura and Lance that people’s retelling of how large the explosion was or how loud it was is greatly exaggerated. No it did not blow out the windows of the chem lab, nor could it be heard all the way from the parking lot and anyone who tells you that they heard that junior Mitch Helwig got radiation from the blast is a damn liar.

There was an explosion, but it was minimal. It was an explosion in the way cake batter “explodes” when you turn the mixer on too high of a setting. The beaker did shatter and purple foam did go flying all over Lance and Allura but rest assured no one got radiation or mutant powers.

Allura stood before the long horizontal mirror in the girls’ bathroom trying to clean the foam and goop off her clothes and hair. She washed up the best she could then turned and entered the stall directly behind her. As she was finishing up she suddenly heard the entrance door fly open followed by hurried feet scurry into the stall next to her and quickly shut the door. She looked down and saw the next stall’s occupant pull their feet up. _Really, the students here were so odd_ she thought to herself as she flushed. Before she could leave the stall the entrance door slammed open once more and several footsteps could be heard along with giggling and chatter.

“We know you’re in here PUDGE! There’s no point in hiding from us.” A girl’s voice could be heard, attitude dripping from it. Three other voices laughed.

Allura could hear the door to the first stall being dramatically kicked open.

“Hmm…not this one…” The voice said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

The lead girl took a moment to bend down seeing only one pair of feet in the stalls. She quietly pointed to the stall and the remaining girls snickered, one of them handing the lead girl a large fast food soft drink cup. She quietly took the lid off.

“It didn’t have to be like this Pudge,” she always put emphasis on the _Pudge_ , “If you’d just done our homework like we asked everything would’ve been chill between us, but you just had to be a party pooper.” She smiled at her crew as she inched closer to the stall. “In fact, one might call you a WET blanket!”

With that last little pun she dumped the entire soda over the stall door, dumping coke all over Allura’s head. Allura let out a screech which caused all four girls to erupt into laughter.

“See you later Pudge!” They cackled as they turned to leave. They didn’t get far before the door flung open and Allura stormed out, sticky wet hair clinging to her face.

“EXCUSE YOU!” She snapped. “I think you owe me an apology!”

The group of girls, realizing they had doused the wrong target looked at her with wide eyes before bursting into laughter once more as if it was just a silly little misunderstanding. The lead girl tried to compose herself to her best ability before speaking.

“Yikes! My bad, but I mean…we thought you were someone else so it’s not like it was intentional or anything.” Allura’s eyes twitched at her nonchalant tone.

“Is this a joke? Do you really think that half-assed excuse is sufficient?” Her fists clenched. “And on top of that do you really think this is an appropriate way to treat people? To bully them and throw drinks at them when you don’t get your way like a child?! You WILL apologize to me properly and whomever this Pudge is you will apologize to her too at once!”

The lead girl scoffed at being spoken to in such a manner and she certainly wasn’t going to let some new girl scold her in front of her friends.

“Look here Scary Spice, I said it was my bad and that’s all you’re going to get. Trust me when I say you don’t want any of this so it would be in your best interest to mind your business got it?” She tapped her long manicured nail into Allura’s chest.

Allura was someone who stayed pretty reserved for the most part. She didn’t like to show she was upset because then that meant she wasn’t in control, therefore she rarely lost her temper. When she did however…well once the line was crossed it was difficult to reel her back in. Her fist clenched even tighter, a nostril flared. Before she could talk herself off the ledge Allura lunged forward and tackled the girl to the ground. Everything after that happened so fast, a whirlwind of screaming and scratching and hair pulling and one good punch. The girl’s friends just stood back while the two fought, trying to coach their friend but not wanting to get involved because let’s be honest, the new girl was kind of stronger than they thought and a bit scary.

15 minutes later Allura sat in the reception area of the principal’s office. Her hands were clasped very tightly in her lap, her legs shaking, one foot tapping rapidly like Thumper. Her hair was a tousled wild sticky mess. She had a cut on her lip and a significant scratch over her eye. She kept turning her head to look into the large floor to ceiling window of the principal’s office next to the door. The principal was seated, a stern look on his face, taking notes on a pad of paper. The girl Allura had tangled with sat in the chair opposite his desk, blubbering. She was talking frantically, arms waving everywhere. She looked equally disheveled, the bruise under her eye getting more black and blue by the minute. The principal turned and noticed Allura was staring. He rose and came to the window, yanking at the blinds which quickly slammed to the floor.

“Shit.” She hissed quietly to herself.

Allura had never been at trouble at school in her entire life. In fact she had always been the opposite of trouble: honor roll, 4.0 or higher GPA, awards for academic achievements. Yet here she was, not even at Garrison for a full month and she was already in the principal’s office for getting into a fight? Was it a full moon at this school year around that was making her lose her mind? She was quietly rehearsing her side of the story when the boy with the black hair entered the office, hands in his pockets, whistling. He immediately cut it off when he spotted her. There was a slight look of shock on his face. He came and sat in the chair next to her. She wanted to die from embarrassment. She knew she probably looked like hell. She tried to avoid his gaze but it was impossible so she turned sheepishly to face him.

“Aww, did baby get into her first fist fight?” he smirked as he looked her over.

She wanted to say something smart in response but him calling her “baby”, even if a bit mocking, made her stomach flutter a little for some reason.

“So what are you in for?” She asked, trying to shift the subject of conversation from herself entirely.

“I may or may not have allegedly told the substitute he could go screw himself.” He leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs.

The door to the principal’s office finally opened and the girl stormed out, glaring at Allura on the way before exiting and disappearing down the hallway. The principal, who had followed her out, approached the two seated students.

“Ms. Altea, I must say I’m surprised to see you here under these circumstances considering what I’ve seen in your previous school’s records.” Allura bowed her head in shame. “Mr. Kogane on the other hand, I’m not surprised to see you here at all. Although it must be a new record to have you in my office this early in the school year.”

“What can I say Mr. Zarkon, I just missed you so much over the summer I couldn’t wait!” The young man smiled. The principal was not amused.

“Allura I will see you now. Keith, you’re next.”

Allura got up from her seat and followed Mr. Zarkon into his office, looking behind her at the boy with the black hair as he watched her back.

“Keith…” she muttered quietly, taking note, as she entered the office, the door closing behind her.

 


	3. Background Checks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know anything about that new girl? The one from London?"

Thank god it was Friday. Allura sat in her first class of the day. Class hadn’t started yet so she sat there on her phone. A text notification from Lance popped up.

_[7:42] Morning! How’s your face you bad bitch?_

Allura’s brows furrowed. She gently touched the scar above her eye. It still stung a little.

_[7:45] It’s ok. I feel more embarrassed than anything._

_[7:46] I can’t believe you beat that girl’s ass! Everyone’s talking about it. I’m president of your fanclub now just so you know._

_[7:46] I wish my father was as thrilled as you are. He was furious. The only reason he didn’t ground me was because that girl dumped a soda on me first. Chalked it up to me “struggling to adjust at a new school.”_

_[7:47] I’d milk than angle for as long as you can tbh. At least you didn’t get detention!_

_[7:47] yay :/_

_[7:48] I’m sorry. I sort of kind of feel like this is my fault? You wouldn’t have even been in that bathroom if I hadn’t gone all mad scientist. Can I make it up to you this weekend? Movies on me? I want you to meet some of my friends too._

Allura hesitated a bit. Lance was already a handful so she could only imagine what his friends were like.

_[7:48] Sure. Hey…can I ask you something off topic?_

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. She glanced to the side as subtly as possible. Keith was slumped over at his desk, head resting on his crossed arms, eyes closed.

_[7:49] Spit it out princess_

_[7:49] …What do you know about Keith Kogane? Do you know him?_

Allura was getting anxious, as if she was doing something top secret all of the sudden. Her eyes kept darting over to make sure he was still asleep. She checked her phone. Three little dots were pulsing on the screen to signify Lance was typing. Just then a young girl entered the room. She was short, had short light brown hair that was slightly disheveled and wore glasses. Allura didn’t recognize her as someone who was in the class. She was looking around, searching for something, and when she and Allura locked eyes she hurried over. She came right up to Allura, looking at her as if she knew her, but Allura had never seen her before in her life. The girl’s presence caused Keith to wake up.

“Y-you’re Allura Altea right?” The young girl looked nervous.

“Yes…can I help yo-“

Before Allura could finish the girl held out the coffee and pastry bag she had been holding in her hand and placed them on her desk.

“Thank you!” She stammered before bolting from the class.

Allura sat dumbfounded. She picked up the pastry bag. There was a note scrawled on it in blue ink.

_Allura,_

_Thanks for taking a bullet for me. I’m sorry._

_-Pidge Holt_

It took a moment for the pieces to click together, but then it suddenly dawned on her. Pudge. That was the name of mystery girl from the bathroom who had hid in the stall next to her, or at least the name those bullies had given her. She was the poor girl the soda bomb was meant for. Allura opened the bag. It was filled with donut holes. Allura smiled at the incredibly sweet gesture. She plucked one out with her fingers and popped it into her mouth. She then gathered enough courage to turn and extend the bag out to Keith. He looked at it, then her. He reached in and took one.

“Thanks.” He said in a muffled voice as he chewed. He licked the glaze slowly from his thumb.

Allura’s gaze lingered a little too long as he did this, to the point where the whole scene seemed to go down in slow motion. He noticed her gawking, but didn’t remove his thumb from his mouth. Instead he just bit down on it. Allura shifted in her chair uncomfortably and cleared her throat. She quickly, but as slyly as she could manage, pulled out her phone to see if Lance had responded to her earlier text.

“Ms. Altea, phones away please. Class has begun.” She hadn’t even noticed Mr. Coran was now in the classroom. She sheepishly put her phone in her bag without getting to check the message.

“So…you want to know about Keith Kogane huh?” Lance gave her a judging look as they sat together in Chemistry. “What for?”

He knew why but he wanted to hear her say it.

“I’m just curious.” She said innocently. “I have Pre-Calculus with him. I’ve run into him here and there. Just wondering.” She tried to play it off like she barely cared. Lance wasn’t buying it for a moment.

“Well he’s your resident bad boy. Not enough to see jail time, but rebellious enough. He’s on the track team. He’s ‘mysterious’, keeps to himself a lot. He owns a motorcycle because of course he does and half the girls here have a crush on him, but I don’t think anyone’s seen him with a love interest, at least not since I’ve been here.”

“How do you know all this?” Allura tapped the eraser of her pencil to her lips.

“Because McClain sees all.” He did jazz hands over his eyes. Allura laughed.

“So you got a little crush or something?”

“NO!” Allura blurted out a little too loudly. “As I said I was just wondering!”

“Uh huh…”

“Lance…” She eyed him sternly.

“Oh Keith I just want you to hold me with your big strong arms while doing me on your motorcycle!” He put on his best high pitched girlish English accent while taking and empty test tube and rubbing it suggestively around his face and mouth.

“You’re the WORST!” She smacked his arm.

“Ok but really if you’re into him you’d fess up right?”

“Yes, I promise. I just find him to be an interesting character that’s all.”

Honestly she didn’t know what to think of him. He was attractive for sure, but she also felt like half the time he was laughing at how naïve and bumbling and weird and foolish she was since coming to this school.

As she lay in her bed that night she admittedly couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was certainly interesting, wasn’t he? Was it just because he was “mysterious” like Lance said? Or was it the way he spoke to her during the few occasions when he actually DID speak to her? Or was it the way he would look at her with those dark brooding eyes. She ran her hands through her hair, then messed it all up until it looked like a bird’s nest.

“Ugh get it together Allura!” She hissed at herself, then tried her best to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, in another neighborhood Keith Kogane also lay awake in bed. The lights were off, nothing but the glow from his phone lighting his face. He was contemplating something, going back and forth between staring at the phone’s screen and tapping it to his chin. Fuck it. He knew it was late but he fired off the text anyway.

_[11:12] You up?_

_[11:15] Yeah, playing videogames. Sup?_

_[11:16] You still work in the front office at school right?_

_[11:20] Yeah on Tues and Thurs, why?_

_[11:22] You know anything about that new girl? The one from London?_

He knew her name but decided to play dumb.

_[11:30] Altea? I mean a little. Her file’s pretty clean. Went to some fancy pants school in the UK. College recruiter’s wet dream. Dad works at Paladin Corp. so you know they got money. You heard how she beat up those girls who came after Katie right?_

_[11:31] Yeah I heard…we ended up at Zarkon’s office at the same time when shit went down._

_[11:33] Lol of course you did. Are you ever not in fucking trouble? Anyway Katie will not stop going on about it. Made us stop this morning to get her coffee n shit. Idk her but if it gets those bitches off Katie’s back I’m cool with her. Why do you wanna know about her anyway?_

_[11:34] …no reason, just wondering. Night Matt._

_[11:37] Uh huh…night. See ya Monday._

Keith turned the phone off and let it rest on his chest. He already kind of regretted asking Matt for info, but then he figured, who the hell was Matt going to tell? He just hoped Matt would forget he even asked and not press the issue further. He wanted to know more about her and he could’ve just asked considering they sat right next to each other, but things tend to get messy and complicated when you actually start talking to girls who have peaked your curiosity.

He ran his hands through his hair, then growled and messed it all up.

“Get it together Kogane!”

He tossed the phone on the side table and attempted sleep.


	4. Tagging Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey don’t knock sex in the woods until you’ve tried it.”

“This just seems like a terrible idea.” Allura pouted as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

It was Saturday morning and Allura sat in the driver’s seat of a convertible purring in the empty parking lot of Garrison. Lance sat next to her in the passenger seat, in the back Lance’s friend Hunk and his girlfriend Shay.

“It’ll be fine! I just find it wild that you’ve never event attempted to drive before. You’re 17, it’s a rite of passage!” Lance said.

“Well my father always drove or sent a car for me.”

“Oh well how splendid for father to send a car!” Lance was using his exaggerated “Allura” accent again.

“I know you ain’t acting like she’s some spoiled princess when we’re literally sitting in a car your parents bought you.” Hunk quipped from the back.

“Hunk…best friend…my dear…” Lance turned to look back while lowering his sunglasses, “we’re not really talking about me right now so could you shut the fuck up?”

Hunk let out a hearty laugh while making sure Lance could see his middle finger before turning back around.

“Lu you’ll be ok. It’s an empty lot. There’s nothing for you to hit. Just keep the wheel straight and gently put your foot on the gas.” Lance said softly and reassuringly.

Allura took a deep breath and slowly shifted the gear from “P” to “D”. However her idea of “gently” clearly did not match Lance’s because she hit the gas hard and the car took off like a bat out of hell.  Allura was screaming. Lance was screaming. Hunk was screaming while tightly holding Shay’s hand as if it would be his last time. Shay was hysterically laughing as the wind whipped through her brunette bob, one arm in the air as if she was on a rollercoaster.

Suddenly someone on a motorcycle came into Allura’s sights, also going incredibly fast. The rider hadn’t noticed the oncoming car. Allura was about to hit them but she slammed on the breaks and the car stopped on a dime. The motorcycle screeched to a halt as well. They were only a few feet apart.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” The driver of the motorcycle roared as he tore off his helmet. It was Keith. His eyes were wide and wild, his hair looked wet like he had just showered.

“Oh god oh god oh god!” Allura looked on mortified.

She turned the car off and leapt out, nearly tangling herself in the seatbelt in her hurried struggle to exit. She ran over to Keith and quickly grabbed him by the shoulders looking him over repeatedly, frantically.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Keith!” The words were spilling out of her mouth. She let go of his shoulders and cupped his face with both of her hands. She was almost in tears. “Are you alright?! You aren’t hurt are you?!”

Keith stared at her in shock. She had nearly run him over and if it had been anyone else he would have thrown a punch by now. However all he could think about was how soft her hands felt on his face and damn what perfume is it that she has on right now it smells amazing and she has nice soft looking lips if you’re into that sort of thing.

“You ok Kogane?!” Lance hopped out of the car as well. His voice broke the staring contest they unintentionally had going on.

“I’m fine.” Keith snapped. Allura removed her hands and stepped back to give him space.

“Our bad! I was just trying to give her a little driving lesson.” Lance smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “What are you doing here on a Saturday anyway?”

“Track practice.” He huffed. It explained the wet hair and the duffle bag strapped over his shoulder.

“Ah cool cool…” Lance trailed off. He looked at Keith then at Allura who had her hands clasped at her waist, looking at the ground. She was biting her lip and looking upset. “Say Kogane, what are your plans for the rest of today?”

“Home.” He looked at him with a hint of annoyance.

“Ah…sweet. Hey we were gonna go catch the new horror flick and then some lunch. You wanna come? Allura will even buy you lunch since she almost killed you.”

Allura’s head shot up and she looked at Lance. He was pretty sure she mouthed something along the lines of “what the hell are you doing?!” between gritted teeth, but Lance just smiled and pretended not to notice. Keith glared at Lance, then looked passed him and Hunk and Shay in the car.

“What showing?” Keith spoke flatly.

“11:30.”

Keith seemed to think it over for a while staring down at his bike. Finally he lifted his gaze while staring Allura dead in the eyes.

“Meet you there.” He put his helmet back on, turned on the motorcycle and sped off before anyone could say anything further.

“I’m going to kill you!” Allura screeched at Lance before getting back in the car on the passenger side, slamming the door.

“WHAT?! I’m trying to smooth things over after you almost committed vehicular manslaughter and I’m the bad guy?! That hurts!” He placed his hand over his chest and winced before sliding into the driver’s seat.

When the group arrived at the theater Keith was waiting out front. He leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. He wore a black t-shirt with a low v, black jeans torn at the knee and black boots. He watched the four as they approached, specifically Allura. She was wearing a blue short sleeved button up blouse, yellow mini skirt and flats. When she made eye contact with him she looked down and tucked her loose hair behind her ear, which to his surprise had several piercings in it, all of which were silver or had rhinestones. Very sparkly.

“Nice to see you didn’t change your mind buddy!” Lance grinned.

“Put my shit in your trunk so it doesn’t get stolen.” Keith tossed his bag and helmet at Lance who barely caught the items. Hunk stifled a laugh.

“Please let me buy your ticket, I feel simply dreadful for what happened earlier.” There Allura was looking at him with those blue puppy eyes of hers.

“Don’t worry about it.” He cleared his throat and looked away while holding up two tickets.

“T-Thank you…” She took one of the tickets, still feeling extremely guilty. “Heh I don’t even know why I agreed to come,” she giggled nervously, “I don’t even like horror movies. I’m such a big baby.”

Keith went to reply but Shay quickly came up behind Allura, hooking arms.

“You don’t mind if I steal her do you? I hate going to the bathroom alone in these crowded places!” Shay smiled and stole Allura away much to Keith’s frustration and Allura’s surprise.

Lance and Hunk bought tickets then the three boys stood in line at the concession stand to get popcorn and drinks. Lance and Hunk attempted to make conversation with Keith but he gave nothing but short one-word answers so they gave up for the time being. Meanwhile Shay was in the bathroom with Allura attempting to have “girl talk” but any questions about a certain black haired boy caused Allura to clam up, so she gave up on her end as well.

When they were finished and located the boys they were already seated in the theater. Hunk, Lance and Keith all sat in the middle of the row, in that order, saving seats for Shay and Allura on either side of them. Allura gulped when she realized she’d have to sit next to Keith who was busy shoving popcorn into his mouth. She once again shot Lance a look. He smirked at her while taking a red licorice from the package and lightly slapping around his mouth. Allura’s nostrils flared. If she could’ve reached over Keith and slapped the shit out of Lance she would have. Lance burst out laughing which caught Keith’s attention. He looked at Lance then at Allura who was staring forward murderously.

“Everything ok?” He eyed Allura suspiciously.

“It’s fine!”

The lights dimmed and after a few previews the movie started. It was a standard teen slasher flick. A group of kids were dumb enough to stay out in the middle of nowhere in some cabin that was clearly haunted getting picked off one by one by a masked stranger with a machete. Allura did her best to sit still but by the time the character who was clearly the jock got his head chopped off she was ready to bolt from the theater. His cheerleader girlfriend was running screaming through the woods in her underwear and when the killer caught up to her and sent the machete through her chest Allura yelped loudly and instinctively buried her face in Keith’s shoulder while clutching his arm. He kept his eyes forward, unflinching. He put his arm up on the rest so she could wrap her arms around his.

“Just keep reminding yourself it’s all fake.” He whispered into her hair. He could feel her nod to show she understood. She slowly turned her head toward the screen but kept her position snuggled into into his shoulder.

When the movie ended and the lights came up Allura quickly sat up and let go of Keith. He gave her a quick smile to let her know he would take her cowardly shame to the grave before the rest of the group started chiming in about what they thought of the movie.

“I just don’t see how it is at all practical or safe to have sex in the woods in the middle of the night after that toothless man at the gas station specifically told them the area was dangerous.” Allura stated in disbelief as they all stepped out of the theater into the sunlight.

“Hey don’t knock sex in the woods until you’ve tried it.” Hunk said nonchalantly sipping his drink.

The entire group stopped talking and looked at him. Shay roughly nudged him in the side with her elbow making him choke.

“Uh…or uh…so I’ve heard.” His cheeks turned crimson.

“Ok well now that we’ve establish that Hunk and Shay are secret freaks we can go to lunch now. Man cannot live on popcorn and licorice alone.” Lance patted his stomach.

When they reached Lance’s car he popped open the trunk and retrieved Keith’s bag and helmet, handing it to him.

“Kolivan’s for lunch sound good?”

“Sure.” He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked off toward his motorcycle, stealing one last glance at Allura before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to everyone reading, leaving kudos and comments. I'm reading them and I appreciate them I promise and I apologize for not responding so far >_<


	5. Melt You Down Like Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about you Allura? Anyone at Garrison catch your fancy yet?”

Lunch at Kolivan’s went well. Keith didn’t say much but he was entertained by everyone else’s conversations, occasionally chiming in. The group sat in a large round booth at the back of the restaurant. Shay and Hunk, wanting to get to know Allura better, asked her questions about hobbies and family and life back in London.

“You play piano Allura? That’s amazing! I hope we can hear you play sometime.” Shay rested her chin in her hand, the other hand intertwined with Hunk’s.

“I tried to join band but since I got here a little too late I wasn’t able to, all the spots were filled. They are letting me play accompaniment for the choir though so that’s nice.”  Allura poked at her salad. “So tell me more about you two. How long have you been dating?”

“8 months.” Hunk beamed proudly, squeezing Shay’s hand. “We met in an AP engineering class. I played dumb so she’d have to tutor me, then finally got the courage to ask her out.”

“I knew he was full of it but he was cute so I played along.” Shay giggled.

“That sounds lovely!” Allura looked at them both with admiration.

“What about you Allura? Anyone at Garrison catch your fancy yet?”

Allura, Lance and Keith simultaneously choked on their meal. Allura kept her eyes down, not daring to look at Keith who was sitting across from her.

“I…well there’s…”

“Keith? Keith!” A young man with light brown hair had spotted them and was approaching with a similar looking girl with glasses by his side. Allura recognized her immediately.

“Fuck my life…” Keith muttered under his breath “Oh hey Matt. Pidge. What’s up?”

Keith and Matt bumped fists. Pidge lit up when she saw Allura.

“Pidge was it? I just wanted to thank you for the coffee yesterday. It was very kind, you didn’t have to.” Allura slipped out of the booth to greet Pidge, taking Pidge’s hands in hers.

“You saved me, how can I not?! Those witches totally left me alone yesterday after what you did. By the way my name is technically Katie, but my nickname is Pidge but you can call me whatever I don’t even care!” She rambled, squeezing into the booth next to Allura.

“Name’s Matt, Katie’s older brother. It’s nice to meet you. I can finally see what the fuss was about.” Matt shook Allura’s hand while his gaze drifted over to Keith who was throwing daggers with his eyes.

“Are you guys here to eat? Why don’t you join us?” Lance piped up. Keith shifted his death glare to Lance.

“Thanks but we got our stuff to-go, just wanted to say hi. C’mon Pidge.”

Pidge, who had been chatting with Allura off to the side, was finishing up exchanging numbers with Allura and entering the information into her phone. She hopped up and waved goodbye to everyone before grabbing their food and leaving with Matt. The group resumed talking and finishing up their food. Keith sighed with relief at their departure when his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket.

_[3: 18] You didn’t tell me she was hot asf, no wonder your thirsty ass was trying to get details from me last night_

_[3:18] Fuck you, it’s not like that_

_[3:19] Oh it isn’t? So then you wouldn’t mind if I slid into her DMs?_

_[3:20] Istfg Matt I will stab you in your sleep_

_[3:20] Mhm that’s what I thought. This convo is not over Romeo._

Keith grumbled obscenities and shoved his phone back in this pocket, just as the server put the check on the table. Everyone tossed in cash and credit cards and soon they were all filing out onto the street.

“Shay and I should get going but let’s do this again. We had a great time.” Hunk smiled and held Shay by her waist.

“Ah you’re right, we should probably wrap it up for today.” Lance checked his watch. “I’ll take you guys back to your car at Garrison.”

“I actually live closer to around here so I think I’ll just call a cab or something.” Allura pulled out her phone and started looking up taxi companies.

“No need for that I can ta-“

“I’ll give her a ride.” Keith cut Lance off before he could finish which caused everyone to look on in surprise.

Allura tried to protest, her cheeks already blushing, but Lance had already taken her by the shoulders and was gently pushing her toward Keith. No matter how much she tried to object everyone began talking over her. Giving her hugs and saying goodbye and walking off leaving her alone with Keith while giggling triumphantly amongst each other. She tried to think of something to say when he turned and started crossing the street, away from his motorcycle. Confused, she followed him and soon they were standing in an ice cream shop.

“My lunch was too salty. I could use something sweet. This place has good flavors.” He put one hand in his pocket while holding his helmet with the other and stared at all the options through the glass.

Allura nodded and stood by his side. Her eyes lit up at all the flavors. She was always terrible at just picking one, but she didn’t want to look like a piglet in front of Keith. In the end he picked chocolate while she picked green tea. She insisted on buying since he got the movie tickets and he obliged without argument. They sat on a bench out front and enjoyed their treats. She sat upright with perfect posture while Keith leaned back with his legs spread, one arm resting on the back of the bench. Neither really knew how to start the conversation so they just ate and stole glances at each other.

“Do…uh…would you like to try mine?” Allura finally offered to break the silence.

“Now that your mouth has been on it?” Keith looked offended.

“I…I’m sorry you’re right, I suppose that’s kind of innapropri-“

Keith leaned in before she could finish and gently took her hand that held the cone. He brought it up to his mouth and tilted his head, giving the cone a long slow lick.

“I was just kidding. Not bad.” He returned to his previous position and resumed eating his ice cream without thought.

Allura shook slightly like an electric current had shot through her whole body and her lower half suddenly felt warm. She stared her ice cream, looking at the spot where his tongue had been and for a brief moment found herself jealous of a dessert. Once they finished he was finally ready to take her home. He only had the one helmet so he let her have it. He hoped on and waited for her but she stood there hesitating.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Would you mind…looking away?” She was nervously tugging at her mini skirt and it dawned on him then that it would be awkward for her ride with a skirt that tight.

He cleared his throat and kept his eyes down. Allura looked around then gently pushed her skirt up high enough to where she could straddle the motorcycle comfortably. She scooted forward until she was pressed up against him. She put his duffle bag over her shoulder then put on the helmet. Since he was already looking down he watched as her legs came into view on either side of his. Her bare thighs pressed against him and her hands suddenly crept around his waist and held on. He bit his lower lip hard and turned on the ignition.

He was familiar with the gated community she said she lived in so there was no need to give him directions and they rode in silence. He had never let anyone ride with him before so the sensation of having her so close to him, holding on to him tightly, her fingers splayed across his stomach and chest, was admittedly exhilarating. He loved feeling her squeeze tighter and her thighs clench around him when he would pick up speed and weave between cars. He didn’t want the feeling to end and considered maybe taking the long way to her house.

When they arrived to the gate she leaned over and punched in the code. He dropped in speed as they rode through the neighborhood so as not to disturb anyone. She pointed out her house and he pulled into the driveway. She slowly climbed off and quickly pulled down her skirt. He turned to watch her as she proceeded to remove the helmet. She bent over slightly to pull it off, her white hair spilling out then flipped her head back sending it crashing behind her like a wave.

“That was brilliant!” She exclaimed, handing him back his helmet.

“I’m glad you liked it.” He smirked.

“I would love to go again sometime…” She let her voice trail off.

“Give me your phone.” He held his hand out. She thought maybe he didn’t hear her and was changing the subject.

She got closer to him and handed it over. He took it and put in his number, then texted himself so he would have hers too.

“Let me know when you want that ride.” He returned the phone, which she took with both hands and backed up.

He smiled as he put on his bag and helmet. He gave her a nod, then backed out of the driveway and sped off.

That night she lay in bed scrolling through her contacts on her phone. Keith Kogane. Her finger would hover over the name. She wanted to talk to him but had no reason to. Plus she didn’t want to seem desperate texting him after exchanging numbers so soon. She couldn’t stop thinking about being with him on his motorcycle or how he let her hold on to him the entire movie. And where to even begin with the ice cream cone? Was she forming a crush? No…no no no no no. She shot up and shook her head as if doing so would cause all her tingly feelings for Keith to fall out of her ear or something. She let out an exasperated sigh as she flopped back down, pulling the blanket over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone reading so far and I hope ya'll have a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate!


	6. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Are you wearing cologne?”

Winter break was almost upon Garrison which meant dreaded exams week was on everyone's doorstep. Keith wasn't worried, he always faired ok, but the wheels in his head were turning anyway on how he could use the upcoming week to his advantage.

It had been over a month since the group hangout. A month since Allura road on the back of his motorcycle and held him tightly. Despite the fact that they had exchanged numbers, neither person had actually had the courage to text or call each other. They would bring the number up on their phones, then chicken out. Because of this they hadn’t hung out outside of school since then either. This didn’t sit well with Keith. It wasn’t enough to just sit next to her in class, where they could barely interact without Mr. Coran throwing a fit. It’s not like he had a crush on her or anything, oh goodness no, he just thought she was cool and wanted to hang out more that’s all. That’s what he kept telling himself.

As he lay in bed watching a movie, he thought back to their lunch at Kolivan’s where Shay and Hunk discussed how they met. How Hunk had played dumb and arranged a tutoring date so that they could have some one-on-one time. Keith could suggest the same with Allura. Just a good old fashioned platonic study date, no ulterior motives. Time to man up. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

_[7:26] Hey_

Allura had been in the living room watching tv with her father when her phone buzzed. When she picked it up and looked at the screen, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She let out a squeak then dashed upstairs, skipping every other step.

“Is everything ok?” Alfor called up the stairs after her, confused by her odd reaction.

“Everything is wonderful father!” She yelled cheerfully before the sound of her bedroom slamming could be heard.

She paced back and forth holding the phone, wondering what she should say. Then she shook her head and how silly she was being.

“Just say hi you idiot.” She scolded herself.

_[7:28] Hi, how are you?_

Keith sighed with relief. Longest two minutes of his life.

_[7:28] Nothing just watching a movie. Lowkey tripping out about exams next week though. Do you think you’re ready for Coran’s test?_

_[7:29] I think so, but you never know. He always adds some curveball questions on his quizzes that I could’ve sworn we didn’t cover so idk what to think._

_[7:30] IKR?! I hate it when he does that shit. Anyway, I was thinking maybe we should get together beforehand and study so we don’t both flunk this thing. Would you be down?_

There was a considerable pause between the next text. Keith was worried he had messed this up and already regretted going through with the plan. He would’ve been reassured to know Allura wasn’t texting because she was on the other end flipping out, letting out a screech so high-pitched dogs could hear it three neighborhoods over, but of course he didn’t know that so he just laid there with a lump in his throat.

_[7:40] Yeah, sounds like a good idea! Would you prefer a weeknight or this weekend?_

WHEW!

_[7:40] Uh, let’s do weekend._

_[7:41] Would Sunday be ok? You can come to my house. My father will be heading to the airport that morning for a short business trip. We’ll have the place to ourselves._

Keith gulped hard as he read the text.

_We’ll have the place to ourselves._

**_WE’LL HAVE THE PLACE TO OURSELVES._ **

When that Sunday rolled around Keith found himself wide awake a little too early. He didn’t have to be at Allura’s place until noon yet he was up by 8:00am and showered and dressed by 9:00 when he normally would have slept in until 10:00 or 11:00. His father found it strange as well. He sat at the kitchen table across from his son staring him down while Keith shoved his third piece of toast into his mouth.

“You’re up early.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah…showered already too?”

“I have plans today, you know that.”

“Yeah yeah, the study thing with a classmate. I remember.” He stirred his coffee slowly before proceeding carefully. “…Are you wearing cologne?”

“DAD!”

“What?! You just never wear cologne that’s all!”

“Maybe I don’t want to stink in front of her ok?!”

“Her?” His father’s eyebrows perked up.

Keith, frustrated he had given himself away, grabbed his plate and glass of orange juice and stormed upstairs. His father watched him leave with the biggest grin on his face.

“I’m so telling Shiro about this.” He smirked taking a sip from his coffee cup.

Keith arrived at Allura’s and parked his bike in her driveway. He took a deep breath before disembarking and removing his helmet. He rang the doorbell and waited. A few moments passed and then he could hear her footsteps approaching and the door opened slowly. She greeted him with a smile. She wore a slouchy loose black sweater. Her hair was half up half down, the half up portion in a high ponytail. Despite the colder weather she wore a gray pleated skirt and no socks. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at how cute she looked. She took his motorcycle jacket and hung it by the door. She placed his helmet on the dining room table and continued to lead him through the house.

“We can study in here in the living room. It’s the most comfortable room in the house. I hope you don’t mind that I built a fire. It takes forever to warm up the whole house with the central heating.” She smiled softly. The fireplace filled the room with a soft inviting glow that looked like the perfect escape from the gloomy cold day outside. He put his backpack down on the floor and they got to studying.

Thankfully Mr. Coran had given the class a study guide and practice test to prepare them for the exam. Keith sat on the couch and worked quietly, while Allura lay on the floor on her stomach closer to the fire, her back facing him. They would work on a problem separately then compare answers and methods. They didn’t talk much other than that and between the silence and the soothing crackling of the fire Keith’s mind began to wander.

He looked down at Allura and noticed her skirt had shifted just enough that you could see the slight curve of where her thighs ended and her bottom began. This then made him wonder what kind of underwear she was wearing and what it might be like if she wasn’t wearing any at all. That thought then evolved into what would happen if she turned herself around and crawled toward him slowly on her hands and knees. And just what if, as she approached him, she rested herself between his legs. And just what if, for instance, she undid his belt and yanked it through the belt loops of his pants with her teeth. And just what if, right there on the couch, while he gently griped her hair in his fist, she gave him a bl-

“Keith? Keith!” She was laying on her side now staring at him.

He came to and sat up quickly, hastily shoving his notebook in his lap.

“Huh?”

“I said what did you get for number 12?”

“Oh uh…” He scanned his notes quickly. “82.5”

“82.5?! How on earth…” She sat up completely and began to crawl toward him.

Keith held his breath. She then, without even thinking, nestled herself between his legs, resting her arm on one of his legs and snatching his notebook up with her free hand. Keith’s body seized up. She was literally between his legs on her knees looking over his work with much scrutiny. Her loose sweater fell down over one shoulder. He didn’t dare move.

“You dummy you forgot to move the decimal over. It should be 8.25! Whew I was worried I had really screwed that one up!” Her laughter trailed off as it suddenly dawned on her the position she had gotten herself into and how intently he was staring at her.

She started to apologize and back away from him, but his hand suddenly shot out and held her by the back of her neck. He slowly brought himself forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the couch to be closer to her. With his other hand he yanked the notebook out of her hand and tossed it beside him on the couch. Her breathing became more shallow and rapid as he brought his other hand up and cupped her face.

“Finally being alone with you and then not doing it again for a whole month fucking sucked.” He whispered into her mouth. He was done pretending he didn’t want her.

“It’s ok…” Her voice trembled. She dug her fingers into his legs.

“I should have tried to call you.”

“It wasn’t just your responsibility. I could have done it but I didn’t. I was too scared to. I’m sorry Kei-“

He cut her off by gently pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly so he could look at her, but she moved her head forward to kiss him again. Light gentle kisses gradually transitioned into something more passionate. She broke the kiss and backed away from him so she was sitting in the middle of the carpeted floor closer to the fire. He slid off the couch and crawled over to her, crawling between her legs until he was on top of her, kissing her again with a bit more force so it would push her onto her back.

Keith slid his tongue into her mouth causing her to clench her thighs against him like when they were on his motorcycle. When he pulled back Allura bit his bottom lip, forcing him to tug to be free of her teeth. He growled into her mouth, grinding into her as a playful punishment for her aggressiveness. Slowly he moved his lips down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along her cheek and chin. He brought a hand back and ran it up her thigh until he was under her skirt. Allura’s head cocked back until the reflection of the fire could be seen in her eyes. She gently grabbed a fistful of his hair at the back of his neck.

He hooked his fingers on the side of her panties, rubbing the lace with his thumb. He started to pull them down when Allura whimpered his name breathlessly. Hearing his name, even as softly as she spoke it, seemed to cause him to snap out of the trance he was in. As much as he wanted to keep going he felt like he was moving too fast. He only knew her a couple of months. Shouldn’t they go on a proper date first? Was it ok to hit a couple of bases initially as long as they didn’t go all the way? What would this mean for the both of them?

“Keith is everything ok?” Allura noticed he had stopped and began gently stroking his hair.

“I…I should go.”

“W-what?” Her expression changed to confused and a little hurt.

“I can’t…we can’t do this right now I’m sorry.” He leapt off her and helped her to her feet.

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” She was following him as he quickly packed his backpack then headed to the dining room for his helmet. She didn’t bother to fix her hair or clothes which had become disheveled.

Her questioning whether she had turned him off in any way made him feel like scum and he quickly turned and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close until he could kiss her softly to reassure her.

“It’s not you. It’s me. I promise. I just need to figure some shit out first. I’ll call you ok?”

He quickly grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He could barely look at her as he backed out her driveway and sped away, cursing at himself the entire way home.


	7. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want to stay the night?”

With Allura’s father being out of town until Wednesday, Lance offered to give her rides to and from school. As she slid into the passenger seat that morning she found herself sinking into the leather and pulling the hood of her coat over her head.

“Morning princess. So you ready to fess up on what happened yesterday cause you were vague as hell on the phone last night.” Lance put the car into drive and took off.

“Well to make a long story short, we studied, we made out, it got intense, then he pulled out and now I’m mortified to go to first period.” She mumbled.

“WAIT HE PULLED OUT?! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME HE WAS IN!” Lance almost slammed on the breaks.

“NOT LIKE THAT!” Allura snapped. “I meant he pulled out of the situation. He freaked out and left. Maybe it was my breath?” She pouted and put her hand over her mouth.

“I’m sure your breath was fine. Maybe he got nervous. You guys haven’t even gone on a date yet. Maybe pump the breaks a little?”

“I guess…” Allura trailed off. Now she felt embarrassed because truth be told if Keith hadn’t stopped she probably wouldn’t have stopped and that was completely out of character for her. Great so now she had two reasons to dread first period.

Despite getting dropped off on time Allura waited until the last possible moment to enter Mr. Coran’s class hoping it would leave no time to have awkward conversation with Keith. She rushed in and sat down trying to avoid contact. Keith sat up as she entered. He had been waiting to talk to her face to face all morning and it admittedly frustrated him that she arrived so late.

“Allura can we talk? I’m really sorry abou-“

“It’s fine!” She cut him off. “I totally understand it, no harm done.” She waved him off.

“A-are you sure? I’d still like to tal-“

Keith was cut off once more as Mr. Coran announced the start of the class. He grumbled and pulled out his notebook. When class ended Allura quickly left before he could even try resuming the conversation. He had really messed this up. He was sure she was still feeling hurt and rejected and was trying not to guilt him about it. He sulked the rest of the day over it.

By the time sixth period rolled around it had begun to rain forcing all the P.E. classes into the gym. Normally each of the four physical education classes rotated activities in different parts of the campus so there had been no reason for them to ever cross paths, but with all of them stuffed into one gymnasium it was now that Allura had realized she and Keith both had P.E. this period. When they spotted each other all they could do was stare and quietly admire how well they filled out their gym uniforms.

“Hi…” He mouthed to her from afar. He didn’t want to approach her for fear of getting yelled at by his teacher.

“Hi.” She mouthed back. She suddenly felt like an ass for avoiding him all day. She suddenly longed to talk to him one on one.

The teachers had set up volleyball nets all over the court for the students to get games going. Allura’s eyes couldn’t stop drifting over to Keith as he played. How did he manage to look handsome even in a white t-shirt and red shorts? She also admired how intense and powerfully he played. Watching his aggressiveness, her mind began to wander.

As he spiked the ball she wondered what would happen if he hit the ball so hard with his big strong arms that he popped it. And just what if he had to go to the equipment room to get a new one. And she pretended she had to go to the bathroom so she could join him in said equipment room. And what if, upon realizing she followed him inside and they were finally alone, he locked the door and proceeded to kiss her so hard she could barely breathe. And, just maybe, he’d bend her over a vaulting horse, shoving her shorts and panties down to her ankles and kicking her legs apart. And then, after making her beg for it, he took her from behind and gently grabbed her by her ponytail while whispering what a bad girl she was in her ear until she ca-

“ALLURA!”

Allura suddenly snapped out of her fantasy, but not soon enough to block the volleyball that came zooming at her, hitting her so hard in the head it knocked her off her feet and onto the hard gym floor. She could hear people yelling but it sounded cloudy and muffled and her vision drifted in and out.

“Allura oh my god are you ok?”

“Stand back and give her some air!”

“I’m so sorry I thought you had it!”

“Allura? Allura!” She felt someone gently shaking her. “Shit. I’ll take her to the nurse.”

She felt herself being lifted and held. She could tell the person was trying to talk to her, but she still couldn’t make sense of what they were saying and when she attempted to respond nothing but gibberish came out. A short time later she came around to a throbbing headache with someone holding a cold compress to the side of her head.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” An older woman in a white dress and cardigan leaned over her as she lay on a cot.

“Like crap.” She groaned and tried to sit up.

“Please continue to lay down Miss Altea. We want to make sure you don’t have a concussion before we let you get up and walk around. “I’ll get you some water.” She gently took Allura’s hand and brought it up so she could hold the compress in place on her own and went to the water cooler on the other side of the room.

“Man you really suck at volleyball.” A familiar voice laughed. Allura looked over to see Keith sitting in a chair beside the cot.

“It’s not my fault I was distracted.” She poked out her bottom lip.

“By what?”

“Uh…nothing, it’s not important really.”

“Are you sure, cause it sort of seemed like you were staring at me a lot.” He smirked and leaned in.

She turned a nice shade of pink and rolled over on her side, her back to him, and hoped her injuries would take her. That pink evolved to a deep crimson when she felt his hand on her back, his fingertips gently running up and down her spine.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” He said softly, quickly removing his hand when the nurse returned with a glass of water.

The nurse informed Keith that she would like for Allura to stay there and rest for the remainder of class and he could come back then if he wanted. When he returned at the end of the day he was back in his uniform. He had her bag and clothes. Lance was with him.

“Keith told me what happened.” Lance patted her head gently. “You’re a hot mess you know that?”

“Yes, I’m well aware.” She snarled and sat up. “The nurse said I’m ok to leave.” She reached out for her things which Keith handed to her. She stuffed her uniform in her bag, not caring to change and let Keith help her on her feet.

“Don’t worry buddy I’ll make sure she gets home ok. I’ll even drive slower over the speed bumps.” Lance held out his arm for Allura to take which she did to Keith’s annoyance. He wanted to be the one to take her home, but it was still raining and he didn’t want her wet and cold in her condition.

“I’ll call you.” Keith huffed and left.

“I think he hates my guts.” Lance escorted Allura down the hallway, holding her bag for her.

“No he doesn’t he’s just…”

“Moody? Emo? Lacking normal social skills?”

Allura slapped his arm with her free hand and they continued on. A tall boy came around the corner, walking in their direction. He was beautiful, chiseled features, white blonde hair that was immaculately pulled back into a low ponytail save for a few loose strands. As he passed the pair he locked eyes with Lance. The tall boy’s mouth curled into a smile ever so slightly. Lance froze. Their gaze lingered long enough that both their heads turned to get one last look before Lance snapped his head back forward.

“What was that?” Allura looked back and forth between Lance and the mystery man.

“What? Nothing! I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He was being dismissive.

“Nothing? You were looking at him like a popsicle on a hot day.”

“SHUTUPOHMYGODNOIWASNT!” He blurted out. “Your head injury has you seeing all kinds of crazy shit.” He huffed. He couldn’t wait to get her home and away from this line of questioning.

Allura made a mental note to interrogate him about this later.

Safe and warm at home, Allura took a shower put on her pajamas and curled into bed. She felt at the bump on the side of her head. When she checked in the mirror earlier a bruise was already blossoming to her dismay. It was only 6:00pm but she was already feeling tired. Her ringtone gently chimed. She picked up her phone. Her eyes widened. Keith Kogane. She let it ring a few times. Play it cool.

“Hello.”

“Hey, how you feeling?” He barely said anything and Allura was already swooning over how his voice sounded on the phone.

“I’m ok, I guess. The headache is no joke and the side of my forehead looks like a plum. No brain damage though, other than what I already had.” She rolled her eyes at her own lame attempt at humor.

“Heh…have you eaten?”

“Not really. I had a snack when I first got home but that’s it. Why do you as-” She was cut off by the doorbell ringing. “Oh hold on Keith, someone’s at the door.”

She kept him on the phone as she made her way down stairs. She tried to smooth down her hair and make herself look as presentable as someone could in their pajamas. When she opened the door Keith was standing there, helmet in one hand and a plastic bag with contents in the other. His phone sandwiched between his ear and shoulder. His duffle bag was slung over his shoulder. She gawked at him while slowly lowering the phone from her ear and hanging up.

“I brought you some take-out.” He lifted the plastic bag. “I remember you saying your dad wouldn’t be back for a couple of days and I didn’t like the idea of you being here alone with your head and everything.”

She smiled and backed away from the door so he could come inside, taking the food out of his hand.

“And…” He looked down nervously not sure how to broach the second part of why he was there. “Well I mean…with your head and all…I don’t think you should be by yourself all night, like what if you needed something or…” Allura watched him struggle to get the words out as her gaze drifted over to his duffle bag.

“You want to stay the night?” Her heart fluttered a bit.

“Just on the couch or something!” He blurted out then bit his lip. This idea had seemed so knight-in-shining-armor in his head beforehand but now he just felt like a creeper forcing himself into her house.

“That…that’s very thoughtful thank you. Admittedly I’m a bit of a baby when I’m feeling unwell so I would appreciate the company.” She closed the door behind him. “But how did you ever get your parents to agree?”

“It’s just my dad and I told him I was staying at Matt’s so we could study for our History exam.”

“How rebellious.” She smirked and led him into the kitchen.

“I’m getting a lot of mileage out of exam week that’s for sure.” He grinned.

 Keith and Allura ate dinner then reconvened in the living room to watch a movie before bed. They started out at opposite ends of the couch, but by the time the film ended Allura lay across the couch with her head in Keith’s lap fast asleep. He gently stroked her hair.

“Allura” He softly purred in her ear. She whined a little. “Let’s get you in bed ok.”

“Mmm…no” She mumbled and cuddled up to his leg.

He smiled at how cute and stubborn she was then gently pushed her up as he slid out from underneath her. She whimpered some more then laid back down and attempted to go back to sleep. Keith bent over and gently took her up in his arms. She groaned slightly in protest, but eventually gave in and let him carry her upstairs. He carried her into what was clearly her room and laid her down in her bed, pulling the covers up over her. Her bedside lamp was still on, casting a soft glow about the room.

“Allura.” Keith sat on the bed beside her and bent over near her face. She grunted in response. “I’ll be downstairs on the couch if you need me. We can get breakfast in the morning and I’ll take you to school ok?”

She nodded without lifting her head or opening her eyes. Keith got up and took a moment to look around, letting it sink in that he was in her room. He didn’t want to be too nosy but took this opportunity to look around to get more of a feel of her. He smirked at the fact that her bedroom looked like that of a royal princess. Not princess in a dripping-with-pink kind of way, but ladylike and delicate: canopy bed, bookshelves filled with books that seemed way over his head, an ornate vanity with a beautiful music box filled with fancy jewelry. He wandered over to the vanity which had pictures taped all around the mirror. He smiled at pictures of her with friends from London, her on vacations with her father and pictures of someone who was obviously her mother. A necklace she wore in the picture matched one of the pieces in the jewelry box. He noted how beautiful she was. He found himself wondering how she died.

“Keith.” Her voice was so soft he almost didn’t hear it. He turned around to see her laying there on her side, looking at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s ok.” She beckoned him closer to her with her finger.

He returned to the bed and sat beside her. She looked up at him groggily, smiled at him with tired eyes.

“Thank you for tonight.” She reached up and gently pulled him down to her by the collar of his shirt into a kiss. “I feel a lot better with you here.” She kissed him again.

Keith responded with a kiss of his own, and then another, only a bit deeper, and when he started thinking about how her pajamas would look better on the floor he knew he had to stop.

“You should get some rest.” He sat up and took a deep breath.

“There are some blankets and pillows in the hall closet. Sleep well Keith.” She pulled the blanket up to her nose to hide her blushing face.

“Goodnight Allura.” He looked at her longingly as he turned off the lamp and left her to sleep.


	8. Save The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After dinner I’m going to ask her if she wants to stay for a little dessert"

It was the last day of exam week before break. The group sat at a lunch table together, sans Lance who was unusually late. When he finally showed up, he sat down hurriedly next to Allura looking flustered.

“Is everything ok?” Allura looked concerned.

“No! I mean yes! I mean I don’t know!” He buried his head in his hands, one of which clutched a piece of paper within an inch of its life.

“Did you flunk your last exam?” Keith smirked and popped a carrot stick into his mouth.

“Did you flunk your last exam?” Lance mimicked in a snotty tone. He turned to Allura and tried to talk in a hushed tone so the rest of the table wouldn’t hear. “I need your opinion on something.”

“Sure.”

“Ok so remember that guy that we saw in the hallway the other day and you thought it was a thing and I told you it wasn’t a thing?”

“Ah yes.”

“Well I may have been a bit dishonest and it actually was maybe a thing.” He laughed sheepishly.

“What on earth are you getting at?” Keith’s forehead crinkled in confusion.

Lance sneered at Keith then smoothed out the paper he was holding and handed it to Allura.

“Ok so I lied before. I totally know that guy. His name is Lotor and he’s beautiful and perfect and I’ve been lowkey crushing since sophomore year and we have English together and we’ve been talking but it was like friendly classmate talking, but then today we had our exam and he finished early and on his way out he tossed this note on my desk and now I’m freaking out!” Lance said it so quickly it practically ran together as one sentence.

Allura looked over the simple note.

“Lance, I’d like to see you over winter break.” Allura read the note out loud albeit quietly. Lotor’s name and phone number were underneath the message, all written in impeccably perfect cursive.

“What does that even mean?!”  Lance was clearly rattled.

“Um…I think it means he’d like to see you over winter break.” Allura said the obvious.

“Oh my god I think you’re right! What am I going to do? He’s perfect and I’m…”

“Obnoxious?” Keith smiled.

“I may be obnoxious but I’ll be going on a romantic winter rendezvous over break while you’ll be…sitting at home brooding? Shining your motorcycle? Not asking Allura out on a real date cause you’re chicken?” Lance grinned.

Keith glared. Allura choked on her soda.

“Lance!” Allura blurted out.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Lance put both hands up. “Look I can’t stay long, I should get in some last minute studying before my Math exam. Allura help me with this Lotor thing later ok?”

“Of course I will.” She gently patted Lance on the shoulder.

Lance grabbed his things, said a quick “hi” and “bye” to everyone else at the table and hurried off toward the library. Allura and Keith sat there quietly not speaking. Well Allura sat there quietly nibbling at her lunch trying not to make eye contact while Keith’s mouth curled into a scowl and his fists clenched. Lance was an ass but he was right. Keith had not yet asked Allura out on a proper official date and it sort of made him feel like a jerk. He already felt like he insulted her the first time by running away when things had gotten a little too hot and heavy and now he might have unknowingly done it again. Without a word he grabbed his things and got up from the table, dumping the rest of his lunch in the trash and storming out.

“What the hell is his problem?” Matt wondered, not having heard the initial conversation.

“He’s always in a mood. You ok Allura?” Pidge smiled, offering Allura a cookie.

“Uh, yes, everything is fine.” Allura gave her a warm smile, taking a cookie from the bag. Inside, however, her heart began to feel a little heavy.

That evening Keith sat at his desk in his room doing what Lance said he did best, brooding. He checked his watch. Almost time. He opened his laptop and logged onto Skype and waited. Five minutes later a call came through and a friendly face popped up on the screen.

“Hey little brother!” A handsome face smiled at him from his dorm room.

“Hey Shiro…”

“You look moody. Not excited I’m coming home for Christmas?”

“Of course I am. Just school shit.”

“School shit…mhmm…” Shiro took a sip of his beer. “Are you sure it’s school shit and not girl shit?”

“Dad has a big mouth.” Keith snapped.

“There was no way in hell dad was keeping that from me. He said it’s the first time you’re ever smelled nice for a girl.” Shiro snickered.

Keith groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“Is Romelle coming with you this time?”

“No, she’s going home to visit her family. Stop changing the subject and tell me about this girl.”

“Can I ask you something?” Keith huffed.

“Is it about the girl cause I’m not going to stop bugging you until you tell me about the girl.”

“Yes it’s related to the girl damnit!”

“Then ask away.” Shiro fluttered his eyelashes.

Keith looked down and chose his words carefully. He felt just as awkward and embarrassed as if Shiro was actually sitting there face-to-face.

“When did you ask Romelle out and then how long after that did you guys…you know.”

“Whoa baby bro!”

“Just answer please!”

“Eh heh, we didn’t really do things the traditional way to be honest.” Shiro laughed sheepishly. “I already knew her from mutual friends and I liked her, but we ended up hooking up at a party before we ever actually went out.”

“Wow.”

“I blame the shots.” Shiro shrugged. “Anyway after that we decided to go out on a date to make sure our attraction wasn’t just the vodka talking. We hit it off and before we realized it we were just going out all the time and one day I just started introducing her as my girlfriend.”

Keith thought on it, slightly relieved Shiro hadn’t done things the normal way either and he still had a chance to fix things.

“So now that I’ve answered your burning questions, tell me more about this mystery lady.” Shiro grinned and leaned in to the camera.

Lance paced back and forth in his room, a bit frazzled. Making decisions was harder than he thought.

“Ok so this one or this one?” Lance pointed his phone camera from one outfit to the other laid out on his bed.

“Um…they’re both nice.” Allura said over facetime.

“The second one is cuter, but you’re going to freeze your ass off.” Pidge was resting her head on Allura’s shoulder.

“True.” Lance pondered. “Maybe use the jacket from outfit one for outfit two?”

Both girls nodded.

“Ugh I’m gonna puke.” Lance turned the camera to his face.

“Stop worrying, you’re going to charm the pants off him.” Allura encouraged him.

“Hehe I hope so, literally.” Lance winked.

“Have fun on your date and tell me everything tomorrow!”

“I will! Thanks girls!” Lance smiled and waved before hanging up.

Allura and Pidge were sitting on the floor of Pidge’s bedroom, leaning against the bed. It was a week into winter break. Lance was about to go on his big date with Lotor. Allura was at Pidge’s house after accepting a dinner invitation. There was a knock on the door and Matt entered.

“Mom says dinner will be ready at six. Whatcha up to?”

“Just hanging out.”

“Can I ask a favor?” Matt smiled sweetly.

“Ugh what do you want?” Pidge groaned.

“Just something small. Not even a huge deal.”

Keith was playing video games when his phone buzzed. He ignored it until he could save his game then picked it up. Matt sent him an image, probably some dumb meme, Keith thought. However when he opened the text his eyes widened and his skin felt red hot. It was a selfie, Matt sandwiched in-between Allura and Pidge, Pidge giving a peace sign, Allura cuddled up to Matt so she could fit in the picture. All smiles. He responded within seconds.

_[5:17] WHAT THE FUCK_

_[5:18] Guess who’s over for dinner? Her and Katie are getting along nicely ;)_

_[5:18] MATT_

_[5:18] She’s so cute and funny_

_[5:19] DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS?!_

_[5:20] After dinner I’m going to ask her if she wants to stay for a little dessert 8=== >_

_[5:20] I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!_

“Matt what the hell are you laughing so hard at?” Pidge inquired as she put down a card, Allura also looking at him in confusion.

“Nothing! Nothing, don’t worry about it.” He grinned, putting down his phone and picking up the cards in front of him. “So Allura, got any threes?”

The trio played various card games until dinner was finally ready. Allura helped Matt and Pidge set the table. Just as everyone was about to sit down at start eating the doorbell rang. Mrs. Holt rose to answer the door to find Keith huffing, face flushed.

“Oh Keith! How lovely to see you! What brings you here?”

Pidge and Allura turned in shock at the sound of his name. Matt slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter.

“Matt forgot to tell you he invited me over for dinner?” Keith said sweetly.

“Matthew Holt!” She yelled from the hallway.

“Sorry mom, totally forgot!”

“Well good thing I made plenty! Come inside!”

Dinner went as awkwardly as one would expect. Keith was able to play it off like he had no idea Allura would also be there. Allura did her best to be a polite dinner guest but she was clearly perplexed. Pidge kept eyeing Matt suspiciously. Matt would succumb to a fit of giggles multiple times throughout the evening leaving everyone looking at him like a madman except Keith who wanted to murder him with a butter knife. After everyone had cleaned their plates Mrs. Holt let the kids eat their dessert in Pidge’s room.

“Funny how you failed to mention Keith was coming over too.” Pidge glared at Matt.

“Must’ve forgot.” Matt mumbled, shoving cake into his mouth.

“Well dinner was lovely, thank you again for inviting me.” Allura smiled, although she felt like she was being left out of something that only Pidge, Matt and Keith understood.

Keith’s eyes darted back and forth between everyone while he quietly ate.

At the end of the night Keith offered to take Allura home. Pidge hugged Allura and promised a boy free evening the next time they hung out. Matt patted Keith on the back as they walked out the front door whispering “you’re welcome” in his ear.

When Keith pulled up in the driveway of Allura’s house and she got off, he stopped her before she could say goodnight and go inside. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to the bike while he was still straddling it.

“I realize this line has been done already, but…I’d like to see you over winter break.” Keith smirked, making Allura laugh.

“Lance was just being Lance, don’t let him get to you.”

“Yeah but he’s right. We should try out one of those date things everyone’s going on about. I mean I asked to spend the night at your house before even asking you to dinner.”

“But you did bring me dinner so that sort of counts.”

“I’m serious Allura. I wanna take you out.”

“I would like that.”

“Cool…” He trailed off.

Allura, still holding his hand, brought her other hand up to grasp him by the back of the neck. She pulled him forward and kissed him softly.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Allura turned to walk away, then stopped herself.

“You were right you know.” She said softly.

“Hmm? About what?”

“When I got hit in P.E. class. You were right, I was distracted because I was thinking about you.” She blushed.

“Oh really?” He smirked with assurance. “How so?”

“I’ll tell you about it some time when I’m feeling a little more confident.” She said slyly before disappearing into the house.

Keith wondered what she meant by that, but if she was still too shy to tell him he assumed it was definitely something that would make him blush.


	9. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..don’t you have anything more…hoe-y?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little bit of smut, just a little. :)

“Ewe no.” Lance’s nose scrunched up as he shook his head.

“What do you mean ‘ewe’ what’s wrong with it?” Allura looked at him pouting.

“You look like a marshmallow.”

Allura looked down at herself then turned to look in the mirror. She had on jeans, a white chunky sweater, and a white puffy jacket.

“Marshmallows are quite sweet and delicious” she muttered in justification.

“No, go change.” Lance pointed in the direction of her walk-in closet.

“Fine. Ok so where did we leave off? You just got out of dinner…”

“Yes ok so we get out of dinner, which was amazing, and he tells me we’re going to the aquarium, the one off of Harbor that stays open until 8.”

“How lovely!”

“It was really cool and he held my hand the entire time.”

“Hand holding? Should I be picking out my bridesmaid’s dress soon?” Allura reappeared in a different outfit.

“First of all you’d be the maid of honor, don’t be so modest. Second of all yuck, don’t you have anything more…hoe-y?” Lance looked up from a magazine as he lay on Allura’s bed.

“Do I look like I would be allowed to own anything like that?” Allura placed a hand on her hip.

“Well don’t you have like a sweater dress or something? You should definitely wear a dress.”

Allura let out a loud exasperated sigh and stomped back into her closet.

“Continue!” she yelled.

“So then we’re in one of those tunnels where the fish are swimming all around you and above you, you know what I’m talking about?”

“Mhm!”

“We’re in there and it’s just him and me and we’re facing each other looking up at the fish and those small sharks. We both bring our heads down at the same time and we’re really close together and then he just kisses me.”

“Shut up!”

“I’m serious!”

“Ah that sounds so romantic like one of those dramas on television!” She peeked her head out, gushing.

“And he’s such a good kisser…like really good.” A big dumb grin spread across Lance’s face just thinking about it.

“Lance I’m so happy for you!”

Allura stepped out in a pink long sleeved scoop neck sweater dress, knee high cream socks and tan slouchy boots.

“Thanks! I’m really excited to see where this goe-…yes, yes that’s the one!” Lance looked at her with wide eyes, giving her a thumbs up.

“Are you sure? I feel like father is going to say it’s too short.” She tugged at the hem a bit.

“If he says anything just pout and say you just wanted to look pretty on your first date. Really lay it on thick so he’ll feel too guilty to make you change.”

“Why is it so important that I wear a dress anyway?”

“If I know boys you’ll thank me later.” Lance winked.

Allura arched an eyebrow in confusion.

“Anyway  I should go, you’ve got an hour for hair and makeup and you’re gonna need it.” He smirked.

“Rude!” She slapped his arm.

“I kid I kid. Knock him dead tonight!” He kissed her cheek and dashed down the stairs, saying goodnight to Alfor before letting himself out.

The makeup was the easy part but the hair was always a pain. Allura curled her hair just to get frustrated and put it up into a bun, to then get frustrated with that and take it down again. Five different hairstyles later she settled on a purposely messy high ponytail.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied but something was still missing. She thought on it then nodded to herself, quickly running over to her vanity. She pulled her mother’s necklace from her jewelry box and put it on, a single teardrop diamond on a gold chain. She gently ran her fingers over it. It was her first official real date and while her mother was no longer here to see it, this in some way could be enough. She held her hand over it, pressing it tightly to her chest when the doorbell rang.

After brief introductions the inquisition had officially commenced.

 “Well Keith it’s very nice to finally meet you. My daughter has told me absolutely nothing about you.” Alfor smiled as he sat in a large leather lounge chair.

“Father please.” Allura cringed, anxiously squeezing the fresh bouquet in her hands nearly to death.

“Heh well if there’s anything you’d like to know please feel free to ask. I’m an open book!” That was a lie, but if Keith wanted to take Allura out he wasn’t about to put any doubts in Alfor’s mind that he wasn’t an upstanding citizen.

“That’s nice to hear Keith. Will you be taking my daughter out on this motorcycle of yours? It’s quite cold this evening.”

“No worries sir, I’ve borrowed my brother’s SUV tonight. We’re actually stopping by to introduce her to my family before we head out.”

“Oh well that’s wonderful!”

“Oh it is.” Keith smiled. That was a lie too. It wasn’t wonderful. It was going to be an embarrassing shit show, but Shiro was home and he wouldn’t let Keith borrow his car without bringing Allura back to the house to meet them.

“And what do you two have planned?”

“Father is this necessary?” Allura interrupted impatiently.

“Allura dear you are my only daughter and this is the first gentleman you have ever brought home. Please humor me.”

“We’re going to go to dinner and then there’s this neighborhood that goes all out when it comes to Christmas lights and decorations. I wanted to show it to her.”

“Well that indeed sounds nice. Remember you 10 o’clock curfew.” Alfor stroked his beard.

“10!” Allura protested. She pleaded to her father with her eyes.

“Fine 11 and not a minute later.” He acquiesced.

“Thank you father!” Allura jumped up and kissed Alfor on the cheek, handing over the flowers so he could put them in water for her. Keith followed by shaking his hand and they were finally out the door.

“I think the worst of it is over.” Allura sighed with relief as she clicked her seatbelt on.

Keith tightened his grip on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She had no idea.

Allura and Keith soon found themselves on the couch in Keith’s living room. His father and Shiro sat in chairs opposite them with the biggest shit-eating grins on their faces. Allura sat there none the wiser. Keith prayed for a quick death.

“She’s smart and pretty? How did you manage to snag a girl like her? Blackmail?” Shiro smirked.

Keith growled, Allura giggled.

“We’ve never seen Keith make this much effort before so that lets us know you’re quite special.” His father smiled warmly.

“Is that so?” She looked at Keith who was too busy turning red and keeping his eyes to the floor.

“He only wears that sweater on fancy occasions if that tells you anything” he answered.

“Do you wanna see his baby pictures?”

“SHIRO!”  Keith yelped and nearly sprung off the couch.

“I’d love too!” Allura clasped her hands together.

The next 10 minutes were spent with Shiro and Allura flipping through Keith’s baby book while Keith grumbled in the corner. An additional 10 minutes were spent with Keith’s father taking pictures of the cute couple on his phone, also to Keith’s dismay. Eventually they were allowed to leave after Keith swore up and down that they had a reservation they’d be late for. Another lie, but he’d say anything to get out of there before they could embarrass him further.

“They’re really cute.” Allura chuckled.

“Oh yeah, they’re something all right” Keith grumbled while he drove.

“You’re cute too, especially with your wittle hippo.” She suddenly pulled a photo out of her coat pocket.

It was an especially damning photo of Keith as a toddler in footie pajamas sucking his thumb while clutching a hippo stuffed animal. Keith nearly swerved.

“WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!”  He tried to snatch it from her while still keeping his eyes on the road.

“Your father gave it to me while you were in the bathroom. He said I could keep it.” She bit her lip and grinned while slipping it back into her pocket.

“Allura if you show that to anyone…”

“I would never tell anyone about you and Pippo.” She could barely get the words out without erupting into a fit of giggles.

“He told you its damn name too?!” Keith was ready to crash the car, lord give him strength.

He pulled into a parking lot and the pair entered a diner thick with 50s motifs. After a short wait they were able to snag a booth toward the back. Instead of sitting across from each other Keith slid in next to Allura on her side of the booth.

“Tell me more about London.” Keith swirled a fry in ketchup before bringing it to his lips.

“What’s there to say? When I compare it to life here it almost seems a little boring. I think I was maybe trying too hard to be the perfect daughter to make it easier on my father raising me alone” Allura said thoughtfully.

“And now you’re here and getting in fights and having boys spend the night while you’re dad is out of town. You are becoming quite the bad girl Allura Altea.” Keith playfully shook his head in disappointment.

“At least I don’t have my own special reserved chair in Zarkon’s office.” Allura pointed out.

“Excuse you but it’s not reserved I just happen to sit in that particular same chair whenever I happen to be in Zarkon’s office.”

“Which happens to be once a month.” She smirked.

Keith was about to pinch her when the waitress brought a sundae to the table with two spoons.

“Considering we’re about to be walking around outside in the cold I don’t know why we even ordered this.” Keith dug in.

“The sugar high should keep us warm.” She grinned, slowly dragging her spoon across the strawberry ice cream.

Keith watched the way she would take the tiniest bites and the way her nose would scrunch with happiness. He studied her delicate fingers when she would tuck a loose strand behind her ear, noting once again her numerous ear piercings and how sparkly the earrings were.

“You look really pretty tonight by the way.” Keith blurted out suddenly.

Allura blushed and bit her lip. “Are you sucking up to me to get that picture back?”

“No. I am going to get it back though.” He took his spoon, covered in whipped cream and tapped her on the lips with it.

“Hey!” She laughed, trying to cover her face.

Keith pulled her hand away and leaned in, kissing the remaining whipped cream off her mouth. Allura was caught off guard and gasped in surprise before quickly acclimating and melting into him. He broke the kiss, gently brushing any residual sweetness from her lips.

“Perhaps we should go look at the lights now. I could suddenly use some fresh air.” His forehead rested against hers.

“Ok…”

When Keith parked the car Allura could barely contain the urge to jump out and leave without him. The Christmas lights were so bright and colorful and each house looked like it was straight out of a holiday fairytale. Keith opened the door for her and held out his hand, which she eagerly took. There were other groups out looking at the lights as well, people smiling and wishing them happy holidays as they passed.

She clutched his hand tightly while snuggling up to him, her other hand holding onto his arm. She listened quietly while he explained the extravagant decorations of past years. She beamed at every light up reindeer and giant inflatable snowman. She took a million pictures with her phone. She was literally a little kid at Christmas time. Allura could have toured the neighborhood, going up and down each street all night but it was getting late and cold and she was starting to shiver enough for Keith to notice.

“Maybe we should get you home, you’re freezing.” He rubbed her hands in his.

“But it’s only 9:30. I don’t want to go home yet.” She pouted.

“There’s not going to be much open at this point. We could maybe…” he stammered a bit, “we could just sit in the car and talk.”

There was an awkward silence then. Allura may not have been an expert dater but she knew enough and had seen enough movies to know what that meant. She would behave though. No matter how much she was attracted to him or how soft his lips were she would have some self control. They would sit in the car like two almost adults and have a nice pleasant conversation. That’s it.

And it started off that way, it really did. The two of them made a valiant effort, but then somehow they ended up in the backseat. Keith had her pressed up in the corner against the window, her legs draped over his lap while he held her close. Both their coats were off and tossed to the side. Her hands cupped his face as she struggled to breathe between periods of their faces smashed together, his breath and tongue hot and inviting against the cold. Keith nibbled her lip as he pulled back, using his nose to nudge her head back so he could place a trail of kisses down her neck.

“You really are beautiful tonight. I know I told you that already but I mean it” he whispered against her collarbone.

His hand slid up her leg, resting on the inside of her thigh, causing her to tremble.

“Sorry I’m a little ticklish” she murmured.

Keith smiled and kissed her neck before lifting his head to look at her.

“Allura,” he paused, “I know I said we should take it slow, and we should, we shouldn’t go too far but…”

“But…” she urged him on.

“But I really want to touch you.” He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze hoping it would convey what he was too shy to explain more explicitly.

“Oh…”

“We don’t have to, we don’t have to do anything we can just keep ki-“

“I want you to.” She cut him off.

He nodded then his gaze fell on her mouth before seizing her lips again. His tongue slipped into her mouth while his hand simultaneously slipped under her dress. Her breath shuddered with each intake of air at the tickle of his fingertips brushing against her skin and eventual rubbing against her through her underwear.

Keith broke free from her lips and proceeded to pepper her cheeks with kisses as he made his way toward her ear, using his nose and mouth to nudge her face away to give himself access. Just the mere grazing of his teeth against her ear made her body tense, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly. The more pressure he applied with his fingers the more she whimpered and ultimately he could feel the fabric dampen.

“Tell me if you need me to stop…” he whispered in her ear as he used his index finger to hook her panties to the side.

Allura tried her best to steel herself, having never been touched by another person in this way, but she wasn’t prepared for how good it would feel when he slid two fingers inside her and the moan that escaped illustrated as much. Keith couldn’t help but get a confidence boost from the noises he was able to elicit from her. His lips suctioned her throat in what would surely leave a mark while he worked her with his hand and when she started whimpering his name, almost reduced to begging he knew she was close. Her hands slid from his shoulders and pushed his head up so she could look at him. Her fingers splayed across the sides of his neck as their foreheads rested against each other.

“You feel so good Lu…” Keith said softly.

All Allura could do was bite her lip, attempting to keep herself quiet. He smiled and gently kissed her lips while increasing his pace.

“You don’t have to be quiet, not for me” he said reassuringly.

“I…it’s just I’ve never…ahh Keith…”

Talking became a chore that she couldn’t properly keep up with so she gave up. She began to squirm but between having one hand between her legs and Keith’s free arm snaked around her waist holding her close there was no place for Allura to go and she could feel herself tightening around him as a rising heat started to swell within her.

“Keith…”

He responded in turn by pressing his fingers in as far as they would go while massaging her with his thumb which quickly put her out of her misery. She hurriedly clamped a hand over her mouth as she came undone, that warmth from before enveloping her, washing over her. Her whole body trembled and shook.

Allura kept her hand to her mouth, curling her fingers in toward her lips as she tried to catch her breath and wait for her body to stop shaking. Keith gently kissed her knuckles as he pulled his hand back, bringing it to rest on her thigh once more.

“You ok?” he whispered softly.

Allura nodded, “That was…quite nice.” She blushed again.

He gave her a gently squeeze paired with a few more light kisses.

“Should I…do you want me to…” Allura attempted to suggest reciprocation.

 “Oh no no, there can be time for other stuff later, I just, I just really wanted to do that.” Keith reassured her, although even just the suggested thought of her touching him made his skin hot.

He could have stayed with her there in the backseat of that car all night but he didn’t want to test the limits of Alfor’s patience by bringing Allura home even a minute too late. A few more stolen kisses and they were sliding their coats back on and making their way into the front seat. Keith kept one hand on the wheel while grasping Allura’s hand tightly with the other the entire drive home.

“I had a wonderful time.” She grinned, unbuckling her seat belt.

“I don’t wanna be greedy, but can I see you tomorrow?”

“I’d love that.” Her face lit up.

“Cool…”

He leaned in to give her one final kiss, soft but deep and lingering. She let her face rest against his one final time before exiting the car.

“Allura?” he called after her before she could shut the door.

“Hmm?”

“Pippo dies with me.” He smirked, holding up the confiscated photo in his hand.

Allura’s eyes went wide as her hands hurriedly went to her coat pockets, searching frantically only to find them empty.

“How did you-”

“I have quick fingers you know that.” He laughed.

Allura raised a playful fist to him before waving and disappearing into the house. She leaned against the front door after she closed it and rifled through her purse. She pulled out another photo Keith’s father had allowed her to take, one that she conveniently failed to mention before. It was Keith at about five years old at a cowboy themed birthday party. He had on a vest and boots and an oversized cowboy hat that was clearly made for an adult. Pippo was tucked under his arm.

“Pippo dies with you eh?” Allura giggled to herself as she tip toed up to her bedroom where said photo would join the myriad of others around the mirror of her vanity.


	10. Million Dollar Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we go for a ride? I know it’s late…"

Nothing was more depressing than the return back from winter break and it seemed to show on everyone’s faces, but eventually as the weeks passed the weather was starting to warm back up and so was everyone’s spirits were improving. Spring was in the air. Keith and Allura had grown close over break, but were still a bit shy to show off just how close at school. Even just sitting next to each other at lunch or lingering together too long before or after class landed them all sorts of playful teasing from their friends so holding hands was out of the question, at least for now. This was new for the both of them. They were navigating the awkwardness together.

It also didn’t help that their relationship still wasn’t defined exactly. How many dates do you go on before you start adding labels? Keith wasn’t sure, but he did know for sure he did want to label it, lock it down. He just didn’t know how. There had been girls and girls who were friends but never…just thinking about asking Allura made his stomach do somersaults. He was pretty sure what she’d say but it still made him feel so damn nervous.

“Good morning” she said cheerfully, two coffees in hand, placing one on his desk.

“Thanks!” He sat up.

“You’re welcome.”

The class was still pretty empty, most students not rolling in until the last possible minute. Maybe now? Keith leaned to the side closer to her desk.

“So…Lu I was wondering….”

“Yes?” She looked at him with those big blue eyes, expectant, waiting.

“I uh…was thinking you could…well if you would…”

She nodded to urge him on.

“If you’d have lunch with me today?”

“Keith I have lunch with you every day.” She sipped her drink.

“Heh, yeah of course.” He laughed nervously and sunk down in his chair.

Ok so maybe that was a slightly embarrassing, but Allura was none the wiser and there were still plenty of opportunities. He tried again at lunch before they met up with everyone else, pulling her aside into a side hallway.

“Hi.” She pulled him into a quick kiss before anyone could see.

“Hi.” He returned her kiss with two more.

“Is that why you yanked me over here?” She bit her lip eagerly.

“I wish, actually I was thinking that…uh…”

“Hmm?” She was curling her fingers into his blazer.

“That…um…we could go home together?”

Strike two.

“I’d like too but the choir is having their spring recital soon, so I have to stay late to play piano for them for rehearsals.”

“Damn, well we’ll just talk when you get home I guess.”

“Of course! Now let’s get to lunch, my tummy is rumbling!”

It went like this during several more attempts over the next week or so. Allura thought it weird that he seemed to keep needing to get her alone to ask such obvious silly questions and that he was just acting strange in general, but she didn’t put too much thought into it. Keith on the other hand was having a small stroke with all the ways he kept messing this up. After a long Skype chat with Shiro and reassurance from Matt that he was in fact a stud and Allura would be stupid to say no so stop freaking out about it, he finally gathered the courage to get on with it. The problem was by the time he’d hyped himself up and was ready to pull the trigger suddenly Allura started to become noticeably distant.

It started off subtle. She seemed to lose focus and get distracted easily, staring off into the distance often. As the days passed it got worse. She was physically there but the brightness in her had dimmed. Keith tried to figure out what was wrong, but any questioning simply elicited an “I’m fine” or “I’m just tired.” He tried to get information from Lance and Pidge but they were just as in the dark as he was. Then, on a Friday, she didn’t attend school.

_[8:02] Sick today or trying to get that 3 day weekend? :)_

Keith fired off a text that morning.  No response.

_[12:00] Lunch is boring without you. I’m forced to talk to Lance. He won’t stop talking about Lotor’s abs. Come save me._

Nothing.

_[4:00] Everything ok? Can I call you?_

When Allura failed to reply to that, or any of his other texts for that matter he decided to just try and call. The phone rang until it went to voicemail. Keith started to worry, but wasn’t sure what to do about it. He ate dinner quietly, his mind elsewhere, and went to bed early unable to keep his attention on any of his usual hobbies. Plus he had a track meet in the morning and it was probably for the best anyway.

_[10:48] Are you awake?_

Had Keith not already had his phone tucked under his pillow he most likely would’ve missed the text but the vibration woke him and when he checked the screen and saw Allura’s name, eyes squinting from the glare he shot up in bed.

_[10:50] Yeah, are you ok?_

_[10:51] Can we go for a ride? I know it’s late…_

It was late, but he was so worried he didn’t care.

_[10:51] Yeah, I’ll text you when I get there._

He leapt out of bed and threw on jeans and a leather jacket. Getting out of the front door without making a sound and alerting his dad would have been next to impossible so Keith snuck out his window instead. He walked his bike down the street for nearly a block before hopping on and taking off. There were barely any cars on the road so he was able to get to Allura’s in no time at all. Not wanting to get Allura in trouble he parked his bike a few houses down, turned it off and texted her that he was there. He waited in the darkness, removing his helmet and letting it hang off one of the handles, before he could see someone coming toward him. Even in the darkness her white hair shined like a beacon. She was jogging toward him in jeans and a dark hooded sweatshirt and when she reached the bike she threw her arms around him immediately.

“Allura, what’s wrong?” His hands gently rubbed her back. He could hear her sniffles in his ear.

“Can we just go first? Somewhere? Anywhere?” Her voice sounded so frail.

“Yeah.”

Their lips met briefly then she was grabbing a helmet off the back of his bike and sliding in behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. He thought momentarily as to where he could take her and then he was off. She turned her head to rest in on his back, her arms squeezing around his middle tightly. He tried to take the longest route possible. Sometimes when he was stressed he’d go for a lengthy ride which relaxed him and he had hoped it would do the same for her. It seemed to be doing some good as her grip loosened into a gentle embrace as he pulled into the back Garrison parking lot near the football field.

“Cold?” Keith looked over at her as they sat on the bleachers.

“I’m fine.” Allura continually wrung her hands in her lap, looking down.

They sat in silence for a while. He wanted answers but he didn’t want to push so he let the quiet linger until she was ready. He had to trust that she trusted him. She began to rock gently, as if she was trying to think of what to say, how to say it, how to compose herself so that she could even get the words out. She looked up at the stars, took a deep breath and just let it all tumble out of her mouth.

“Today is the anniversary of my mother’s death” she said softly, keeping her eyes to the stars.

Keith’s heart skipped, but he stayed silent.

“She died when I was 13. She got sick and it came on so fast there wasn’t really much we could do by the time we discovered it. I think she knew she wasn’t well but was afraid to see a doctor, thought maybe it was something else that would pass on its own…only it didn’t.”

She dug her fingers into her jeans. Keith kept his eyes intently on her, the moon giving him just enough light to see her face.

“Back in London we had a tradition. I’d skip class if it fell on a school day and father would take the day off from work. We’d go to all the places she loved, restaurants, shops, go see a movie we thought she’d like. And then we’d visit her grave, but….”

Her voice broke then and the tears started to gather on the edge of her eyes but didn’t fall. Keith placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

“This year,” she shook her head, “this year we couldn’t do any of it…I couldn’t talk to her…I couldn’t tell her about Garrison or about you...there was so much I needed to say her and I couldn’t…”

Her head dipped and Keith could suddenly feel droplets on the back of his hand. She was desperately trying to resist fully breaking down, but the smallest squeaks and whimpers managed to escape her. Keith brought his other hand to the back of her hair and gently stroked the soft curls. She finally unraveled, loud ugly sobs being involuntarily wrenched from her body.

 Keith’s lip quivered and he bit it to steel himself. There was a pain in his chest that he couldn’t pinpoint the source of. He felt helplessness from not being able to ease Allura’s pain but it also reminded him of the loss of his own mother. In that moment he wondered whether it was worse to not be able to see your mother because she was ripped away from you or because she willingly left and doesn’t want anything to do with you. The guilt of even thinking about himself at a time like this tore another hole inside him. He was so distracted by his own conflicting thoughts he hadn’t noticed she stopped crying momentarily and was looking at him sniffling.

“I-I’m sorry, I was just-“ he stammered, shame that he hadn’t been comforting her enough brewing inside of him.

“Did your mother pass away too?” she blurted out suddenly.

“What? Uh…no, um…she uh…she left when I was a baby.”

“I’m sorry. That must be hard.” She lifted her free hand and brushed hair from his face.

“Are you really trying to console me at a time like this?” He wiped tears from her face.

“I can multitask.” She chuckled between sniffles. “I just, it just dawned on me that your mother is gone too. I’m sure me crying over my mother could be a sore subject for you.”

“You really are something else. Today of all days and you’re still trying to make sure I’m ok.”

She shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Keith?”

“Yeah.”

“If you ever want to talk about your mother you can. I won’t tell anyone.”

“There’s not much to say I guess. Just pissed off she left. She didn’t have to stay with my dad but she could’ve at least still kept in touch Shiro and I.”

“Would you ever want to see her again?”

“I don’t know…I’m still kind of angry about it. I don’t know if I could talk to her yet.”

 “Well she’s missing out on knowing the wonderful person you’ve turned out to be” she said softly, snuggling closer to him.

She let out a reluctant yawn that did not go unnoticed and he kissed the side of her head.

“I should get you home. It’s late.”

“I want to stay with you longer, please.”

“I have a track meet tomorrow.”

She pouted but acquiesced, feeling suddenly guilty that she had dragged him out so late at night. He took her home, parking the bike bit of distance away and walking her to her house. They didn’t talk much. They were both suddenly feeling vulnerable, tempted to blurt out all sorts of things to comfort each other, but thinking better of it. They exchanged a gentle, lingering kiss and then parted.

Keith didn’t regret staying up late but…standing there on the track far too early in the morning he would’ve given heaven and earth to sleep a couple more hours. He felt drained and distracted, thinking about Allura, thinking about his mom, wondering if it was possible to inject coffee directly into his veins. The competing athletes from the other schools were gathered around as well, getting ready for a 100m sprint that would start in moments.

“Patience yields focus, patience yields focus” he muttered repeatedly to himself with his eyes closed, something his brother always said, “patience yields foc-“

“YOU CAN DO IT KEITH! GO KEITH!”

A familiar voice cut through his mantra and his eyes shot open. He whipped his head toward the bleachers to find the source of the sound. Allura was there, standing amongst the spectators. She was wearing an oversized Garrison sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun. She also looked tired and rough around the edges and yet that smile….

Lance, Hunk, Shay, Matt and Pidge were there too. Even Lotor came, sunglasses on and coffee in hand, looking a bit perturbed to be awake before 10 am on a weekend. They were all smiling and clapping and rooting him on. Lance held up an air horn and let it sound causing everyone around him to flinch. Great. His friends were _those_ people. It made him laugh though, and knowing they had come out to surprise him and support him suddenly woke him up, giving him all the energy he’d need.

He couldn’t help but show off after that, getting first in the events he was in, making sure to wink in Allura’s direction, coolly slicking his sweat soaked hair back like everything was a breeze. When the meet was over the gang was waiting for him outside near the locker room exit.

“I’m so proud of you!” Allura threw her arms around his neck in an embrace.

“Thanks for coming, it means a lot” he whispered in her ear, wanting to kiss her cheek but not wanting to hear it from the peanut gallery.

“Good job Keith!” Hunk and Shay beamed.

“You did pretty good Kogane!” Lance shot him some finger guns.

“Pretty good? He was amazing! Zoom!” Pidge chimed in.

“Can we go get brunch I’m dying” Lotor whined and Lance rubbed his back.

The group headed toward the parking lot but Keith grabbed Allura by the wrist holding her back.

“We’ll catch up with you guys.” Keith called ahead.

He led her to a bench by some drinking fountains and they sat.

“Is everything ok? Is it about last night?” Worry was washing over her face.

“No, no, it’s not that. There’s something I’ve needed to talk to you about for a little while now.”

That didn’t help. She seemed to look even more concerned.

“Allura I…shit…” He chuckled and looked at the ground.

“Keith if something is wrong you can tell me. I know I was a bit of a mess last night, but I can handle it, I promise.” She took his hand in hers.

“Allura. I…I like you a lot and I was thinking that you could…”

“Yes?”

Why was this so hard to do when she was staring him down like this? He kept his head low, staring down at his sneakers and finally blurted it all out.

“Allura I like you a lot and I want you to be my girlfriend.” He gritted his teeth and winced and waited.

Allura looked at him, mouth agape, blinking profusely while her brain took in the words and processed them.

“Huh…” was all she let out as she looked forward, still thinking.

The wait without a solid response either way was agonizing.

“Allura I-“ he started to speak, to let her know it was ok if she didn’t want to.

“I accept.”

“What?”

“I accept! I want to be your girlfriend.” She nodded.

“Really?”

“Yes! Sorry it took me a moment. I’ve never been asked. It’s sort of a new concept for me, but…I like you a lot too. I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Her face lit up.

Keith grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss which was quickly interrupted by his phone buzzing. He looked at the caller and rolled his eyes before answering.

“What?!” he said in an exasperated tone as he put it on speakerphone.

“For fucks sakes did you ask her yet?” Matt’s voice poured out on the other end.

“I asked her” he hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And?”

“I said yes!” Allura piped up, resting her chin on Keith’s shoulder.

“She said yes!” Matt could be heard yelling to everything in the background.

Cheering and yelling could be heard, including a “I knew it!” a “took him long enough Jesus Christ” and “see he didn’t choke this time, you owe me five bucks!”

“I’m hanging up” Keith growled.

“Well hurry up, Lotor is getting hangry and he might eat Pidge if things get desperate.”

Keith rolled his eyes and stood up, taking Allura by the hand.

“They’re going to be insufferable about this whole thing” Keith said.

“I know. I don’t mind it though.”

She snuggled up to him and they walked toward the group waiting eagerly to greet them, and tease them just a little, in front of Lance’s car.


	11. Let's Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And there will be no boys and no alcohol?”

“You got the stuff?” Lance looked around nervously, pulling the collar up on his blazer.

“Why the hell do you have sunglasses on inside?” Matt’s eyes narrowed.

“We don’t have time for this right now. I’ve only got two more minutes before they realize I’m not in the bathroom!”

“Why are you whispering?” Matt said loudly.

“Shhhh! Who knows who’s listening in!” Lance hunkered down.

Matt rolled his eyes and slipped Lance a piece of paper. Lance took it, looked it over.

“Excellent work agent Holt.” He folded up the paper and hurriedly put it in his pocket.

“Lance whatever you’re smoking, switch to some milder shit.” 

Lance looked around cautiously before muttering a “we’ll be in touch” and dashing out of the office.

The bell rang and the hallway flooded with students. Allura was putting the heavier books away in her locker when she spotted Pidge and Shay down the hall at Shay’s locker. They were closely huddled together looking at Shay’s phone. Allura didn’t want to interrupt, but she also wanted to chat with her friends a bit before heading to the next class.

“Hi guys!” she said cheerfully.

Her presence caught them off guard. Pidge squeaked in surprised and Shay almost leapt back into her locker.

“Heh hey Allura how’s it going?” Pidge immediately straightened her posture.

“Nothing much, what’s up?”

“Up? Nothing’s up why would you think anything’s up?” Pidge rambled before Shay’s elbow in her back shut her up.

“What Pidge means is, we were just chatting and I was thinking it’s been a while since we all did something together. My family has a beach house and since the weather is so nice maybe we could all head up there next weekend?” Shay smiled, albeit a bit nervously.

“That sounds fun! I’ll ask my father tonight!” Allura beamed.

“When you ask just make sure to tell him it’s a girls’ weekend.  If he knows the guys will be there he’ll probably flip out. You know how dads are.”

“Good point.” Allura nodded. “Well I have to get to class. I’ll let you know what he says. Bye guys!”

She waved and took off down the hall. Shay and Pidge watched her walk away before immediately pulling out their phones and firing off messages into a group chat.

Upon returning home after school Allura put on her best pouty face and asked Alfor in her sweetest most innocent voice if she could go.

“And it will just be you, Shay and Katherine?” Alfor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes!” She smiled nervously.

“And I can confirm this with Shay’s parents?”

“…Yes!” She hesitated then nodded. She’d need to text Shay immediately after this and warn her.

“And there will be no boys and no alcohol?”

“……….Yes!” Was she sweating? She felt like she was sweating. Why was it so damn warm in the room all of the sudden?

They both stared each other down silently, waiting for the other to crack. She kept her smile, although there was definitely fear behind her eyes and she felt like he could smell it. His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to burrow his way into her mind for the truth. Ten more seconds and she was going to spill. She could never withstand “the look” for very long.

“All right you may go on your girls’ weekend.”

Allura nearly keeled over from the stress, clutching her heart.

“Thank you father!” She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“But are you sure you want to go? Considering…”

“It’s fine father.”

“Don’t you think you should tell your friends?”

“No need.”

“Well if you’re ok with it so am I.” Alfor smiled warmly.

When next week arrived, the group decided to head up to the beach house Friday evening after school and leave the following Sunday evening. Keith broke numerous speed limits, which he swears up and down are mere suggestions rather than laws, in order to get home in time to pack last minute like he did any time he went anywhere. Shiro and Romelle were already there.

“Just help me pick one” Keith snapped holding up two pairs of swim trunks.

“But they’re both red. What’s the difference?” Shiro shrugged.

“The ones on the left, they’re a bit shorter and more fitted. Allura will like them.” Romelle nodded while scrolling through her phone.

Keith blushed a bit and quickly tossed the shorter ones into a duffle bag. Shiro and Romelle sat on his bed side by side.

“Are you sure you want us to come Keith? You don’t think it’ll be weird with your friends?” Romelle looked up.

“He needs someone to buy them beer.” Shiro smirked.

“No!...Well yes, but you guys were gonna be in town anyway, might as well come hang out and meet some of my newer friends.

“And his girlfriend.” Shiro smiled.

“She’s his girlfriend? You didn’t tell me he finally asked!” Romelle slapped Shiro’s arm.

“Can we not talk about this?” Keith became flustered.

“He’s got their picture as his lockscreen.” Shiro held up Keith’s phone to show Romelle. She cooed and squealed.

“Enough!” Keith snatched the phone away, wondering how the hell he even got it in the first place. “Just help me finish packing so we can go! We still have to pick up Matt and Pidge.”

Hunk, Lance and Lotor were already at the house when they arrived. Allura rode up with Shay, to keep up the façade of a girls’ trip, and they arrived about an hour after that. The house was amazing and the view, that ocean view, was breathtaking. One could literally walk out the back door and onto the beach.

“I can’t wait to get out in that water tomorrow.” Lance beamed from the sliding glass window as Lotor came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

“Why wait? Let’s do some night time skinny dipping!” Matt suggested.

“Please don’t make me barf this early in the trip.” Pidge held her stomach.

“Well before any one barfs or gets naked or whatever, how about everyone put their stuff away in their rooms. I’ll make some snacks and we can go build a bonfire outside!” Shay clasped her hands and smiled.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began gathering up their bags that had stacked up in the entry hallway, filing upstairs or down hallways and claiming dibs on bedrooms. It was then that things were set in motion and proceeded to get terribly awkward.

“What do you mean we’re not sharing a room?” Keith huffed.

“Pidge has trouble sleeping away from home. It will comfort her to have me here.” Matt held Pidge close while she hugged him with a quivering lip.

“Since when?!”

“Why are you being so insensitive? Can’t you see she’s upset?” He patted her back as she buried her face in his shirt and let out a wail.

“I…” Keith stood there flustered.

“Go bunk with Lance or something!”

Matt shooed him away and closed the door with a smirk. Pidge cut off her tears immediately and hopped on the bed, flicking on a handheld gaming device.

“I’d love to help you buddy, I really would but…” Lance looked over his shoulder at Lotor who was unbuttoning his dress shirt to change into a simple grey tee that was laid out on the bed, “abs...I just…sorry pal!”

Lance winked and shut the door in his face.

“Shiro please!”

“This will be the first time in months where I can sleep with my girlfriend without worrying about dorm roommates barging in. I love you Keith. I would take a bullet for you. But this weekend, you’re on your own buddy!”

_Slam._

Keith had no choice and there was no way Hunk and Shay weren’t sharing a room, especially since it was clear they had consummated their relationship ages ago. There was literally no one left. He wasn’t completely against the idea of sharing a room with Allura, hell they had gotten to a few bases since they started dating but this would be the first time sleeping next to her…in a bed…in her pajamas. Being that close made him feel even more nervous and shy then being together in the backseat of Shiro’s car. Light poured out of an open door at the end of the hallway and Keith poked his head inside. It was one of the larger bedrooms that even had its own bathroom attached. Allura was alone, quietly hanging her things in the empty closet.

“Uh, hey!”

“Oh hi!” She lit up at the sight of him.

“So uh, as it turns out all the other rooms are taken. Is it ok if we…uh…well if we…”

“Share a room?”

“Yes.”

“Of course. I don’t mind at all.” She blushed and clutched the shirt in her hand a bit tighter.

“Cool…cool.” He meandered in and put his bag on the bed, sitting next to it.

Allura took her toiletries into the bathroom and began to tell him about the drive up with Shay and other things that Keith was sure were absolutely fascinating except his gaze had wandered to her open bag that still had some items in it, particularly her underwear. It’s not like he hadn’t ever seen a girl’s underwear in his life but he was a bit surprised that she owned numerous pairs that were so small and lacey and dear god was that a thong? He snatched them quickly and held them up, still aware of her voice echoing from the bathroom. The front was black and had a very tiny dainty red bow at the top and the back, well the back was nothing but a string of fabric ready to end his entire existence. Did she bring this just for him? Was she planning something? Or was this just what she wore every day under her uniform skirt. The very thought either way had his blood boiling. He damn near flung them in the bag at the sound of her feet approaching, sitting up straighter than normal.

“You haven’t unpacked anything.” She stared at him from the doorway.

“Uh..I’ll do it later!” He was flushed and nervous and had his hands shoved in his lap.

“Is everything ok? You look a bit…”

“Fine! Everything is fine! Go on ahead downstairs. I’ll be right there!” Keith smiled.

Allura nodded and kissed his forehead on the way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.  Once he could no longer hear footsteps he let out an exasperated sigh and fell back on the bed. He pulled the panties back out and inspected them again.

“She’s trying to kill me” he whispered to himself.

The group gathered up the snacks, some blankets and loaded drinks into a cooler and dragged everything out on the beach as the sun was almost down. Hunk and Shiro built a fire from a wood pile found in the garage. There was no one else there, the calm before the storm that was spring break, so they had the area to themselves.

“Can I just have one? Pleeeeeeease?” Pidge begged.

Matt thought on it before sighing and handing Pidge a beer.

“You get one, ONE, and if you ever tell mom I gave it to you I’ll kill you.”

“I’ll take it to my grave!” Pidge put her hand over her heart and cracked the beer open. She took a large gulp, winced, but kept drinking.

“Our little girl is growing up.” Lance pretended to wipe and imaginary tear.

“Let’s play a game!” Shay suggested, sipping her beer.

“Truth or dare!” Lance piped up.

“Just truth. I’m not risking someone having me run around naked on the beach or something.” Lotor quickly added. He sipped something from a flask and handed it to Allura.

She brought her nose to it, smelled it, then knocked it back much to everyone’s surprise before handing it to Keith.

“So who starts?” Pidge asked.

“I’m starting. Hunk, buddy, I gotta know. Did you guys really bone in the woods?” Lance pointed a finger at the both of them.

Hunk nearly choked on his beer and Shay stifled a giggle as she nodded.

“Family camping trip.” Hunk blushed.                                                                                             

“Your parents were there?!” Matt yelped. “Bold.”

“We were quiet!...Well I was. I had to tell my parents the next morning Shay was having a nightmare and that’s why she screamed.”

Shay buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

“Ok ok, Shiro. What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done while you were drunk?” Hunk asked.

“Just one thing?” Romelle smirked and took a drink.

“Excuse you.” He sneered. “Uh one time we were at some house party, I don’t even know who lived there, and I got super hammered and stole cookies from their house.”

“That’s it?” Pidge hiccupped.

“Well instead of just taking the whole pack, I took out each individual cookie and walked out the door cradling them in my arms. I also took the lampshade.”

The group burst into laughter while Shiro hung his head trying not to laugh at his own stupidity.

“Needless to say we didn’t get invited back.” Romelle nudged him.

“All right…hmm,” Shiro paused and looked around the fire finally resting on his baby brother who was avoiding eye contact, “Keith.”

“Shit” he muttered.

“Keith. When did you first realize you had a crush on Allura?” He smiled innocently.

Everyone turned to Keith and perked up except Allura who kept her eyes on the fire while Keith looked at Shiro, mouthing every obscenity that came to mind.

“Well come on Keefy, fess up.” Matt urged.

Keith took a deep breath, kept his eyes to his beer and blurted it all out in a rush.

“I thought she was pretty the first moment I saw her but I realized I liked her after she beat up that girl and ended up in the principal’s office. It was kinda hot.”

Everyone whooped and Keith prayed the soft glow of the fire hid any actual reddening of his face. Allura smiled and patted his leg.

“In that case I think I deserve some credit because without me getting picked on you two might not be a couple!” Pidge declared with flushed cheeks of her own, already a bit tipsy from the one beer.

“To Pidge!” Matt raised his beer.

“To Pidge!” Everyone cheered.

“Allura.” Keith finally turned to her, feeling a bit bold now that he had already suffered in the hot seat. “When you got decked with that volleyball in P.E. you said it was because you got distracted thinking about me, but wouldn’t tell me what it was.”

“Oh god no…” she muttered under her breath.

“Oh I wanna know this too!” Lance leaned in with anticipation.

“Isn’t there a dare I can do instead?” Allura tried to curl up and sink into her own sweatshirt.

“Dare her to tell the truth!” Shay chimed in.

Allura snatched the flask back from Lotor and took another long gulp, hoping there was liquid courage somewhere at the bottom.

“I…uh…” she cleared her throat loudly while sitting up straight in an attempt to be more composed, “well I…may have perhaps fantasized about you and I in the equipment closet.”

“Kissing?” Pidge’s eyes widened in earnest wonder.

“No, not exactly.”

The group erupted into whistles and wolf howls.

“Well well miss prim and proper is a dirty bird! You lucky boy Keith!” Matt raised his beer once more.

“I knew she was a secret freak, I knew it!” Lance yelled.

“She looks so innocent too.” Romelle leaned over to Shiro.

“It’s always the innocent ones” Shiro replied.

Keith bit his lip as his own imagination filtered through every possibility.

“Everyone has thought of doing it in there at least once!” Allura tried to justify herself.

“No darling that’s just you. Although it’s not a bad idea if you really think about it.” Lotor stroked his chin.

“Can you imagine your dad, the principal, finding out you did that at school?” Matt laughed.

“Your dad would murder you then me” Lance said.

“Murder you. I walk away with a severe limp.” Lotor corrected.

They went on like this all night, asking each other embarrassing questions, losing it at the responses, enjoying each other’s company. Shay revealed she wore her hair short cause she got gum in it once and had to cut it off and ended up liking it. Lotor admitted he brushes his hair religiously before bed. Matt has a thing about clowns and punched one at a kid’s birthday party once. Romelle’s worst punishment was getting grounded for two months after getting stuck in her bathroom window in high school trying to sneak out after curfew. Pidge refused to answer regarding any crushes she may have and had to drink from the mystery flask as a penalty. She nearly gagged, but remained determined to take her pining to the grave. When everyone was a little too tipsy and could barely keep their eyes open they put out the fire, cleaned up and headed to their respective rooms.

“So you have dirty thoughts about me at school huh?” Keith mumbled, toothbrush in his mouth.

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Allura smirked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, putting her hair up in a messy bun.

“Nope!” Keith spit the contents of his foamy mouth out into the sink and rinsed.

Allura pushed him out of the bathroom and flipped the switch on her way. The pair climbed into bed and snuggled close. Keith clicked off the lamp.

“Can you at least give me something a bit more specific about this fantasy? Like were there tennis balls involved or something?” he whispered in the dark.

“What?!” Allura laughed so hard she snorted.

“Just something to dream about tonight that’s all!” He chuckled and gave her a squeeze as he held her close.

“Or I could just show you” she said softly after her giggles had subsided.

“Ha ha.”

“I’m serious.”

All humor had left her voice as she rolled on top of him. His hands glided to her waist and held her there, trying to mentally talk his lower half off the ledge.

“Uh…I don’t know if I’m…I mean I’m still a little bit drunk. Maybe we should…”

“We don’t have to go too far, not tonight. I’m still a bit drunk too.” She giggled into his neck before pressing her lips against it. “But…”

“But…”

“I want to try…well if you didn’t mind,” she trailed off, continuing to place delicate kisses into his skin, “I wanted to taste you.”

“Oh!” The word almost caught in his throat and came out louder than he had wanted. “I mean, if you want.”

When he had imagined this scenario in his mind numerous times alone in his bed at night he had played it so cool. He’d had something sexy to say. He’d been demanding and dominating, but as it was actually happening all he could do was try to be polite because frankly his mind was short circuiting and all the rehearsed phrases and actions flew out the window.

All he could do was stare at the ceiling as she worked her way down his chest and stomach. His eyes fluttered closed when her lips and tongue brushed against his abs. When Allura’s fingers hooked into his briefs and pulled his breath quickened.

“Allura I…ahhh!” He made the mistake of looking down just as she took him in her mouth and it knocked the wind out of his sails.

Keith didn’t say much else after that, not that he physically could. There were words he wanted to say, to tell her how good it felt, but breathy moans and sharp inhales and whimpers would have to suffice. His fingers curled in the sheets, not sure of what else to do with them. When she took his hand and placed it on the back of her head he lost himself. He yanked the tie out of her hair and her locks tumbled everywhere. His fingers dug in, tangled in the loose curls, and clenched tight. Keith could feel his muscles tighten and when his back arched she took this as a cue that he was close. Allura moaned then and the vibration in her mouth caused him to completely fall apart. He gritted his teeth and tried to breathe through it, but a groan escaped from deep in his throat and all he could do was hope anyone in a nearby room was too deep in sleep to hear him. His hands slumped back down to his sides and he caught his breath while waiting for all the colors and stars to fade from his eyes.

“Fuck” was all he could mutter after some time.

“Is that good or bad?” Allura sat up a bit worried, dragging her thumb across her lips.

Keith used the last bits of remaining strength to grab her arms and pull her down onto him. She yelped as she landed but quickly got comfortable in his arms.

“Very good.”

Allura grinned and nuzzled her face in his collarbone as she closed her eyes.

“Oh and Keith?”

“Yeah Lu?”

“No tennis balls.”

“Well damn. You sure?”

“Very sure. There was a vaulting horse though.”

“Oh? Go on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're aware that everyone was hiding something at the beginning of this chapter. It will be addressed in the next chapter, promise! Also I can't believe this story is almost done! Thank you all for reading as always!


	12. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you."

The toaster dinged, flinging two golden slices of toast into the air. Shay caught them both and added them to a growing stack on a plate. She grabbed the plate and the butter and brought them to the dining room table.

“I trust every slept well?” she asked with a knowing lilt in her tone, her eyes darting back and forth between Lance, Lotor, Keith and Allura.

She was wearing Hunk’s shirt…and his boxers. She really wasn’t shy about people knowing they were together. Everyone sat at the table exchanging shy and or embarrassed glances.

“Do you want me to butter your bread for you?” Allura asked, grabbing toast for Keith.

“Sounded like you already did.” Shiro said nonchalantly, grabbing bacon to put on his plate.

Keith choked on his orange juice.

Allura dropped the butter knife.

Lance flinched and squeezed far too much hot sauce on his eggs.

Lotor cleared his throat loudly.

Romelle summoned every ounce of strength to stifle the giggle that was begging to escape.

“What did I miss?” Matt perked up.

“Nothing” Keith muttered through gritted teeth, his face burning.

“Just the joys of having a room next to your baby brother that’s all.” Shiro smiled and sipped his coffee.

“Who wants hash browns?!” Hunk brought the pan and a spatula to the table, changing the subject thankfully.

“Ugh here please” Pidge groaned, still reeling from the contents of last night’s mystery flask.

“You know what will help settle your stomach, some ginger ale.” Allura patted Pidge’s head as she rose from her chair at the table. “I think there might be some in the fri-“

“NO!” everyone seemed to belt out in unison as she reached for the handle.

“Allura, sit down and eat, I’ll get it. I’m her big brother, it’s my responsibility.” Matt grinned and smiled nervously, pulling her hand away and leading her back to the table.

Matt opened the fridge door just barely enough to slip his hand in, grabbed a can and slid it back out. He placed it in front of Pidge and they all quickly resumed eating, stealing glances at one another.

“What was that about?” Allura leaned over to whisper to Keith.

“Uh…what was what about?” Keith arched both eyebrows innocently.

Allura pursed her lips and finished her breakfast. After everyone had their fill Hunk and Shay insisted that everyone go get their suits on and get ready for the beach while they cleaned up. Allura wanted to help but it was like they couldn’t push her out of the kitchen fast enough.

Towels, snacks, drinks and whatever else they wanted to keep themselves busy in hand, they filed out the back door and down the beach toward the water. Lance pretty much dropped his things mid sprint and tumbled into the water, not bothering to wait for anyone. Lotor shook his head and chuckled to himself while properly laying out their things before joining his boyfriend in the water.

Matt and Pidge followed behind, immediately challenging them to a game of chicken fight. Pidge was small but stronger than she looked and Lance didn’t stand a chance, getting shoved off Lotor’s shoulders one too many times.

Hunk and Shay made it their personal mission to make the grandest sand castle that ever existed, including multiple tiers, a moat and a drawbridge.

Romelle and Shiro cracked fresh beers, it was noon somewhere, and laid out on their towels chatting and soaking up every bit of glorious sun while a portable radio blared tunes nearby.

Keith sat on a towel squeezing waterproof sunscreen into his palm and slathering it on his arms and legs, grumbling and praying his fair skin wouldn’t burn. He looked up as a shadow loomed over him, dripping water all over his feet.

“Are you coming in yet? The water feels amazing!” Allura smiled down at him.

She sported a pink ruffled bikini, hands on her hips, wet hair clinging to her breasts and back.

“Uh…yeah…” he uttered, his mouth hanging open.

“Need help?”

Keith nodded and looked down, holding out the bottle. She took it and knelt behind him, working the lotion in her hands before massaging it into his back.

“This is so relaxing isn’t it?” she said.

“Yeah, relaxing” he responded, suddenly feeling the opposite of relaxed, quite tense actually.

She rubbed his shoulders then leaned in and kissed the back of his neck before wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Now will you come swimming with me?” she begged into his ear.

How could he even think about swimming with her wet body pressed against him like this? He shook it off and rose to his feet, yanking her up with him. He raced her to the water. With him being on the track team Allura didn’t stand a chance.

They played on the beach until the sun went down then reluctantly dragged themselves inside to shower and get ready for dinner. Shiro and Romelle let Hunk and Shay have a break from cooking by preparing dinner. Shiro was a beast on the grill and Romelle made all the side dishes.

“I know I give you a hard time, but you two are really cute together, even Romelle thinks so” Shiro said, flipping over a barbecued drumstick.

“Stop.” Keith blushed a bit, sipping a beer as he leaned against the house watching Shiro cook.

“I’m serious. I can tell you two like each other a lot. Just happy for you is all.” He flashed Keith a sly smirk.

They stood quietly for a little bit.

“Thought about college next year? What you guys will do?” Shiro asked.

“A little bit,” Keith shrugged, “just depends on where we both get in I guess. I don’t wanna break up if that’s what you’re asking.”

“If you like each other, you’ll make it work. Just enjoy right now.”

Shiro put the last of the chicken on the plate and ruffled Keith’s hair as he strolled inside.

The day’s activities left everyone famished and they devoured every last drop of food. They sat around a large dining room table chatting and rubbing their full bellies and drinking the last of the beer since they wouldn’t be able to take it home.

“Are we ready for dessert?” Hunk smiled getting up from his chair.

“Uh heck yeah! Lemme help ya bud!” Lance also got up a little too eagerly and followed Hunk into the kitchen.

Everyone resumed their conversations when the lights suddenly dimmed. Allura was the only one who seemed to be startled by it, while the others giggled or whispered quietly. Hunk and Lance reappeared in the doorway. Hunk’s hands were full with a beautiful pink cake, the glow of many lit candles illuminating his face. Lance stood by his side with a wrapped gift in hand.

Everyone turned to Allura and erupted into song, “Happy Birthday” in somewhat unison with Matt trying to hit high notes he had no business attempting. Allura’s face fell, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. They placed the cake in front of her as they finished, clapping and urging her to blow them out.

“Go head…make a wish” Keith said with a gentle smile as he stroked her hair.

Allura just stared at the cake, looking at her own named spelled out in swirls among the sprinkles and buttercream flowers. Her lip quivered and she fell apart into tears much to everyone’s dismay.

“Goddamnit Hunk I told you we should’ve done a chocolate cake instead!” Lank snapped.

“There’s nothing wrong with my cakes you ass!” Hunk fired back.

“How did you find out?” Allura finally spoke up quietly in a tone that was not entirely happy.

“We thought it was kind of weird that you never mentioned it and the few times we tried to ask you managed to change the subject so we asked Matt to look at your file” Keith admitted.

“We just wanted to surprise you, please don’t be upset” Pidge chimed in, worry plastered on her face.

“I’m sorry…” Allura continued to wipe her eyes and collect herself, “It’s my fault. My mother used to make such a grand affair out of birthdays. They were her favorite. She would always make a pink cake and spoil me the whole day. After she left I just…I just wanted to forget about it I guess. We don’t really made a big production of birthdays in our house anymore, well not mine anyway.”

“We’re sorry Lulu…” Lance hung his head.

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have tried to hide it from you. The cake is beautiful Hunk.” She looked up at him with a teary smile.

“Well if you like that then you’ll love this!” Lance took a bow and placed the gift in her lap.

She looked at everyone with another reassuring smile and tore away the bow and wrapping paper. It was a large book, an album. She opened it to find it filled with pictures. Tons of pictures, of all of them, of all their moments together since the beginning of the year. Allura flipped through the pages and couldn’t stop the tears from returning, but this time thankfully they were happy tears.

“We even left some space at the back to add pictures from this weekend” Lotor said.

“and even more after that” Shay added.

“Definitely take ones of us because I refuse to be left out of this touching moment.” Shiro smiled.

“It’s wonderful…” she clutched the album firmly in her fingers, “thank you…all of you.”

“Allura,” Romelle interrupted softly, “honey your candles are still lit. Make a wish.”

Allura stared at the flames, then at all the faces staring back at her. She thought as she hugged the album tightly to her chest that…that she wished she could be with these people always. She had never felt so grateful and so loved. Coming here, meeting all of them had changed her in the best way possible.

She closed her eyes, then leaned forward and blew the candles out. Everyone clapped. Keith leaned over and kissed her temple. Hunk and Shay brought out plates and a knife to cut the cake, making sure Allura got the biggest slice with the “A” on it.

“So what did you wish for?” Keith called to Allura later that night while she was in the bathroom.

“If I tell you it won’t come true silly.” She brushed out her hair before clicking off the light and joining him in the bedroom.

“Fair enough.”

He was crouched on the floor rifling through his bag before pulling out a small box. He held it while looking at her nervously before sitting next to her on the bed and handing it over.

“So uh, I wanted to wait until we were alone to give you this.”

“What is it?” Allura smiled and bit her lip.

“Just open it.”

There wasn’t much to the wrapping, just a simple ribbon with no paper. She slid off the ribbon and pulled the lid, and peeled back what little tissue paper there was inside. With just her fingers she delicately plucked the item out of the box. It was a bangle bracelet, the top part in the shape of a bow, in the prettiest shade of rose gold.

“Keith…”

“Do you like it? I don’t really know what I’m doing when it comes to this kinda stuff. The lady at the counter was a huge help.” He chuckled and took it from her so he could put it on.

Allura kept her eyes focused on him rather than the bracelet.  Keith got up and put the box on the dresser and she immediately stood up to meet him halfway. He was about to ask if everything was alright but was cut off by her lips greeting his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“So you do like it” he managed to utter between kisses.

“I love it” she whispered back.

She pulled back and took his hands, leading him to the bed and sitting him down. She stood between his legs and gently pushed her pajama bottoms off her hips until they hit the floor at her ankles. Keith suddenly found himself at eye level with a very familiar looking tiny red bow surrounded by black lace. He forced down the lump in his throat and looked up at her.

“Allura…”

“I want to.”

“You don’t have to do this just because I bought you a brac-”

“It’s not that. I’ve been wanting to, you know that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you not wan-”

“No, no, of course I want to!” He sat up straight on the bed.

Her hair fell over her face as she looked down at him, slowly undoing one button at a time on her oversized flannel long sleeved shirt. Keith contemplated on what to do with his hands, settling for placing them on her thighs and gliding his fingertips up her skin. Once she reached the last button she let the shirt fall open, but didn’t take it off.

Keith gripped her by the hips and pulled her into his mouth, placing soft open kisses on her stomach, dragging his lips, feeling her flinch with every ticklish touch. He nuzzled his face against her tummy, resting his forehead against her as his hands traversed the curves of her bottom before grabbing at the waistband of her panties and yanking them down until they landed at her feet. Allura steadied herself on his shoulders as she stepped out of them. Keith took a moment to lift his head and just take her in, pushing her shirt back enough to see all of her body. When their eyes met there was a hunger mixed with nervousness in the both of them.

Keith rose slowly, running his hands along her body on the way up until both hands were pushing her hair back to cup her face. He stared into her eyes for a long time.

“What is it?” she said, searching his face for what he might be feeling.

He smiled softly and shook his head before prying her lips apart with his own to make way for his tongue. Allura reluctantly pulled away just long enough to push his shirt up over his head, sighing happily into his mouth once they were reunited. He held her even tighter, his skin warm and soft against hers, her breasts pressed against his chest. Their kisses increased in want and urgency, lips and teeth and tongues mashing against each other. Feeling him through his briefs wasn’t enough.

“Take them off…now…please…” she begged against the corner of his mouth while her hands grasped his hair into fists.

He pushed them off quickly and kicked them to the side, immediately gathering her up in his arms to take her to the bed. Her hair was everywhere as her head hit the pillow, like she was laying in clouds. Keith dedicated one kiss to her lips while leaving the rest for her chin and neck and shoulder and collar bone. His palm kneaded her breasts as he buried her face in her neck.

_Take your time. Take your time_. He needed to keep reminding himself because she was making it oh so difficult for him. Every whimper directly in his ear made him twitch. Every arch of her back pressing herself firmly into him made him tingle. He made the mistake of testing the waters by sliding a hand between her legs and his fingers slid in so damn easily, and she was clearly so ready for him he had to pause and take deep breathes between gritted teeth.

“Keith?” she said breathlessly.

“Yeah…hold on” he whispered.

His hand reached out, fumbling at the bedside table for his wallet, flipping it open and searching through the folds and pockets. Allura looked at the ceiling, not wanting to make it awkward as she listened to the sounds of crinkling and tearing of packaging. She was mentally trying to convince her heart to calm down as it currently felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She wanted this. She needed him. But her nerves, her damn nerves rippled through her like an electric current. She felt him shift on top of her and suddenly her eyes darted down to meet his.

“Keith. I’ve never…I mean this is my first-” she rambled anxiously.

“It’s ok Lu,” his forehead touched hers, “it’s mine too.”

_Just focus on his eyes_. She exhaled slowly as she stared him down, well aware that he was starting to reposition himself, to take her leg and lift it to rest on his lower back, to guide himself in. A gentle push followed by a firmer thrust. She gasped a little too loudly into his mouth. He thrust again. Her eyes rolled back in her head. One hand held him by the back of his neck, the other planted on his shoulder.

_Just focus on her eyes_. This was nothing like he fantasized it would be. It was different, better in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He could feel her heart thumping through her chest, her skin hot, her…god she was so tight and if he closed his eyes he would get lost in it. So he stared into the blue of her eyes, only tearing his gaze away place deep kisses on her mouth. Slow. Steady. His hand cupped her knee and pushed it farther out so he could get even deeper.

“Keith” she whimpered.

“I’m right here baby” he huffed into her ear.

“Faster…just a little…”

He did as she asked, although he knew he was going to regret fulfilling this request, in a good way of course. Because she was getting a bit louder now. The whimpering had graduated to full on moans that the biting of her lips could not suppress in the slightest. Keith tried his best to keep it together.  Allura’s back arched again, her breath quick and shallow, nails full on sunken into his back.

“Keith, Keith, Keith…”

She panted his name repeatedly, although her tone was more pleading which only turned him on more. He knew she was in the final stretch and therefore no longer gave a damn about being gentle or slow, not that he had it in him to dial it back at this stage.

“Yes…” she seemed to confirm has he burrowed deeper into her.

Keith rocked on top of her, his sweat dripping onto her face, determined to push her over the edge. It didn’t take long to get the exact reaction he wanted with her hand suddenly clamping over her own mouth as she practically locked her legs around his waist and came in bursts. He didn’t stop, he couldn’t, just rode her through it until he was at his own tipping point. His body shuddered harshly as a low guttural growl escaped his lips. His arms buckled and he collapsed on top of her. He was breathing so rapidly he thought he might pass out and Allura gently ran her hands up and down his back until he seemed to relax.

They didn’t talk for a while. Keith rested on top of her until his pulse stopped sounding like an epic drum solo. He finally peeled himself off of her.

“Give me a second…” He crawled out of bed and into the bathroom.

Allura laid there, a bit beside herself. That…just happened. The biggest smile took over her face and threatened to hold it hostage. She buried her face in the pillow.

“Everything ok?” Keith was lifting the covers, still very much nude, to slip back in beside her.

“Uh heh yes of course” she said, patting her cheeks.

He turned off the lamp and pulled her close, kissing the side of her face.

“This is dangerous” he whispered.

“How so?”

“It was hard enough to keep my hands off you before. It’s going to be impossible now.”

“Well considering this is probably going to be the last time in a long time that we actually have a bed to ourselves…and privacy. It might not be as impossible as you think.”

“That’s true…”

Silence loomed between the two as they both became a bit lost in thought. Suddenly Keith rolled on top of her, causing her to yelp.

“Keith?” she said, half giggling.

“I want you.”

“Again?”

“Yes again.” He was already kissing and licking at her neck, slowly working his way downward.

“Are you sure?” she whimpered.

“You said it yourself, it’s going to be a while before I can touch you again” he said before taking her breast in his mouth.

Allura exhaled and closed her eyes, letting her fingers curl into the sheets, ready to give herself to Keith over and over again.

It was early when Lance woke the next morning. Too early. The house was silent except for the pitter pat of his bare feet against the tile floor of the kitchen. He quietly started the coffee pot, sighing a breath of relief that the machine barely made a peep as it started to brew. He looked out the back sliding glass door at the beach and the beginnings of the sunrise, surprised to find a familiar person sitting on a blanket on the sand. He slipped on a sweatshirt and his flip flops and went to join them.

“How long have you been sitting here?” He came and sat beside her.

“Not long.” Allura smiled.

She had the photo album in her lap and was browsing through it again.

“You like it?”

“I love it. Thank you all for making my birthday so special.”

Lance hooked his arm around hers and snuggled close on the blanket.

“Nice hardware.” He clasped his hand in hers and lifted it to show off the bracelet.

“Keith got it for me.”

“He’s a keeper.”

“He is.”

“So did you two have a nice night?” He nudged her a bit.

Allura blushed and said nothing, just nudged him back.

“Did you?” she asked back using her other hand to brush the hickey on his neck with her fingers.

Lance laughed and bit his lip.

“We have boyfriends, we have boyfriends” he sang while rocking side to side with her causing her to laugh.

They sat together watching the water crash against the shore.

“Everyone will be awake soon” he said.

“Yup…” she replied.

“Which means we probably have like 30-40 minutes left to tell each other everything that happened last night. “

They looked at each other, wide grins spreading on their faces. Allura hurriedly put the album down beside her and they huddled closer together spilling every secret, every detail, swearing the upmost secrecy as the sun rose over the ocean waves, lighting up the sky in golden yellows and pinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr now (...well with a voltron tumblr rather than lurking from my regular account like a creeper)! Come say hi. Let's be friends :)
> 
> [kalluraicedcoffee](https://kalluraicedcoffee.tumblr.com)


	13. The Return Pippo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to bring the milkshake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is short as it's meant to be a epilogue if anything. I liked the idea of the main story just ending with Lance and Allura on the beach happy and on their way to falling in love with their respective partners so I didn't really want to have anything come directly after that.

Keith was moments from getting out of the car, but he knew if he got out of the car it would be a fight so he sat and stewed. He had been sitting in the drive-thru for an eternity and this was after going to a different fast food joint and waiting 10 minutes in that line just to find out their ice cream machine was down.

“Patience yields focus. Patience yields focus. Patience yields fucking focus” he hissed through gritted teeth while glaring at the car in front of him.

Said car seemed to be ordering half the menu with modifications to each item and Keith wanted nothing more than to ram into them at full speed. He would have gone home ages ago but he was a man on a mission. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally his turn. He stared into the glow of the drive-thru menu board.

“Welcome to Kaltenecker’s order when you’re ready” a bare audible crackled teenage voice came through the speaker.

“Yes can I get a number two and a number seven…”

“A number 11?”

“Seven.”

“Two number tens?”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

“A NUMBER TWO AND A NUMBER SEVEN” he yelled loud and clear.

“And to drink?”

“A coke and a strawberry shake.”

“Chocolate cake?”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“A kid’s meal?”

Keith gripped the steering wheel so tightly on the way home his knuckles turned white. He pulled into the driveway and took as many calming breaths as needed to let his temper come down from a code red. He grabbed the bags and drink carrier and headed for the front door.

Allura was sitting on the couch where he had left her, looking through the photo album for the billionth time, the rose gold bow bracelet on her wrist. Many pictures had been added to the album since then: their high school graduation, summer vacation, Allura’s first day at college, Pidge’s eventual graduation when she received her Ph.D., Hunk and Shay’s twins, Lance’s wedding, Shiro and Romelle’s postcards from their travels abroad.

“Honey I’m home! Oh and we’re never allowed back at Kaltenecker’s again by the way.” Keith smiled as he walked in the door.

“Hello darling.” She titled her head back to receive a gentle forehead kiss.

“Looking at that thing again?”

“I’ve been feeling a bit sentimental lately.” She flipped another page.

Keith placed the food on the coffee table and handed the shake to Allura. She beamed as she grabbed it and immediately took one large gulp. The satisfied groan that escaped her had Keith doing a double take.

“Good?”

“Amazing. Ugh I was craving this so much” she mumbled while she sipped.

He smiled and stroked her hair before digging into his burger.

“Oh!” she suddenly yelped then smiled.

She put down the shake and grabbed Keith’s hand, placing it over her very large, very round stomach.

“Can you feel it?”

Keith waited, concentrated then grinned widely at the feeling of another kick from his wife’s tummy.

“Another little track star I’m telling ya.” He smirked.

Allura rolled her eyes and went back to her shake.

“Ugh I said light ketchup not no ketchup” Keith grumbled peeling back the bun of his burger.

“I think there’s some in the fridge.”

Keith got up and headed into the kitchen, leaving Allura sitting alone with her photo album. He rifled through the condiments in the door of the refrigerator when he heard a gasp followed by silence, followed by his name, first quietly, then loudly.

“Keith!”

“Yeah babe?” He popped into the doorway.

“Um…I uh…I think my water just broke?”

They just stared at each other for a moment, eyes filled with shock and fear and excitement all rolled in one.

“Shit shit shit! Ok ok!” Keith started to hover around her on the couch. “Ok um stay there I’ll get the hospital bag and the car and we gotta call our dads and Shiro and I’m pretty sure Matt is gonna win the baby pool and…SHIT!”

Keith dashed out of sight then, frantically fluttering from room to room grabbing things while Allura nervously dug her fingers into the couch and breathed heavily.

He reappeared in the living room with two bags, a small blanket and a very old and worn Pippo.

“Ready honey?”

Allura nodded and took his hand.

“Keith?” she whimpered.

“Yeah? Are you ok? Are you scared? It’s ok to be scared but I’m here and I love you so much!” He squeezed her hand.

“Um well yes but that’s not it. Uh, well…can I bring the milkshake?”

“Pardon?”

“I want to bring the milkshake.”

“A-Are you serious?”

“Well yes, it’s just that I’ve been craving it for so long and they’re not going to let me have it once we get to the hospital.”

Keith laughed and nodded. Allura sipped her milkshake happily as she waddled out of the house with Pippo tucked under one arm.

Doors closed and seatbelts on, they looked at each other as he slipped the key into the ignition and the car roared to life.

“I love you Keith.”

“I love you too Lu,” Keith smiled wide, “now let’s go meet our son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little slice of life story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for every hit, kudo, comment and bookmark. It motivated me to write more for the lovely ship that is kallura. I definitely have more up my sleeve and I hope you'll stick with me then too! <3


End file.
